Just A Mistake Right?
by RandomerHere
Summary: A lot of scotch and a lot of appletinis mix it up and what do you get?...A baby? Both sides struggle with the reality of possibly being gay then a kid gets thrown into the mix... MALEXMALE MATURE-ISH AND JDXDRCOX MPREG
1. Beginnings

Just A Mistake Right?

Scrubs Fanfic

_JD/Dr Cox_

_MALEXMALE_

_MPREG LATER ON_

_DISCLAMER: I don't own scrubs because I'm not a doctor ;)_

_It had all been a drunken mistake right? _

_I mean I'd had one too many Appletinis and He'd had one too many beers. _

_Yeah...we only had sex because we were drunk....*Goes into fantasy*_

_'Gimme a scotch and an appletini here!' hollered Dr Cox_

_Many drinks later..._

_'Move it Shirley there's an empty bed in my apartment with our names on it.'_

_'Woohoo sex!' JD cheered in response._

_JD jumped onto Cox's back and rode to his apartment singing Dancing Queen..._

'Damn I love that song!' mumbled JD grinning as he ended his fantasy.

'Love what song Betsy?' sounded an all too familliar voice. JD's face flushed red and he began to stutter.

'Em..Uh..Y-you n-know f-from th-that new f-film?'

'Whatever Daisy just dont get your girly panties in a twist, because you and I _both_ know that girls -_like yourself_- find that **ve-HEH-ry** uncomfortable.' came the taunting reply of the brunette's mentor.

JD remained flushed with embarrassment until he saw Dr Cox leave the room. As he watched the older doctor leave he couldn't help but sigh with relief, knowing that he would never be able to act the same again around Perry.

------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day the young doctor decided to avoid Dr Cox, and as his shift drew to an end he looked visibly relieved.

But he couldn't shrug off the thought that '_Maybe that drunken night meant something' _but it couldn't could it?

I mean even though JD has prominent feminine characteristics he knew he was straight, right?

While he left Sacred Heart at the end of his shift he felt an overwhelming feeling of a heavy weight being taken away from him.

But it was short lived as on his scooter journey home he head filled with constant queries. He even began to _doubt_ his sexuality, even though he was sure he was straight...

That night the brunette and Turk hit the bar to relieve some of the tension from their day's work. Turk knew all about JD's drunken mishap and knew that he didn't know what it meant or what to do. And that's why he was there that night for JD, the bald of the two always suspected that JD was either gay or bi but he didn't want to pry into his friend's business.

'So V-bear, this whole thing with with Cox still bothering you then?' Turk inquired.

'Yeah Chocolate-bear I dunno what to do I mean this whole situation has me doubting everything.' came the reply of said V-bear.

'Don't worry too much man just relax tonight have an appletini and forget about Cox, you're off tomorrow and he isn't so you shouldn't see him anytime soon.' advised 'Chocolate-bear'

Then as if chance hated JD the bar door swung open.

'Dr Cox!?' JD and Turk shouted in unison

------------------------------------

_I know this is a short chapter but I've **neverrr** written a fanfiction before and I'm not that good at writing so I want to see what the reviews say about this so far **before** I continue ^^ Plus I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong, so this is a taster **tell me what you think** then I'll possibly add to it if the reviews aren't too bad ^^ p.s. the next chapter -if there is one- will be more Dr Cox's side than JD's :) so please review_


	2. Headaches

Scrubs Fanfiction

Chapter two

Dr Cox just tood and stared at the duo at the bar. JD was _the last_ person he wanted to see after what hapened.

Luckily he hadn't seen him again at the hospital after the first encounter, it had been haaaard not to show how bothered he was yet here he was face the face with the bumbling idiot yet again.

'Turk..I don't feel like drinking anymore can we go home and watch a movie?' JD whispered to Gandhi, who just nodded in agreement as they left through a different exit with Dr Cox's eyes following their movements.

_'That was wa-hey too awkward for me' _thought Dr Cox, trying not to show his hurt of a certain young girly doctor's departure upon his face. He couldn't explain it, the tugging feeling he now gets in his heart when ever he sees JD. It happened onlt once before they had that drunken night together.

So feeling rather unloved he decided to go back to his apartment a down some scotch, at the very least getting drunk would mean not having John Dorian constantly circling his thoughts, making him doubt his sexual preference. He had two kids for gods sake! How could he be gay or bi at the least, it just wasn't possible. But there was no denying the growing feelings for the kid since they'd slept together.

It wasn't the first time they'd done something together when they were drunk, infact it was the third time and if that doesn't say something...The first time was when JD was an intern and he, Dr Cox and other interns with their mentors had thrown a _massive_ party. Everyone there got drunk beyond belief and not many people remembered that night.

To the point he a JD ended up out in the garden of the person's house pulling like they'd die the next day, and of course the next day JD hadn't remembered a thing but Dr Cox had.

The second time was what caused him to have that tugging feeling in his chest for the first time. Yet again excessive alcohol intake was included and yet again there they were pulling..._yet again_. It always seemed to confuse Dr Cox though, the young doctor never remembered a thing. At one point Dr Cox nearly told him the truth, nearly. It was the fact JD _didn't_ remember their night and he _did_ was what pulled on his heart strings for the first time, not even his ex wife Jordan had got to him like that.

Dr Cox swiftly made a move for his scotch and a clean glass the second he got to his apartment. '_The quicker newbie is outta my thoughts the better_' Dr Cox reminded himmself. Filling the glass with scotch he sat down on his sofa and flicked the tv on, he quickly gupled down the amber liquid before pouring another glass. After a few glasses his eyes became red from the alcohol and contrary to what he had hoped the alcohol just made it worst.

Perry sat on his couch asking and trying to answer many questions in his head, but the one answer that kept recurring was that he had feelings for Newbie. He decided that he _might_ feel a whole lot better _if_ he just stopped denying his feelings for _Denise_. And with tht last though Dr Cox fell into an alcohol induced sleep, he could always call in sick tomorrow...

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Dr Cox awoke to a _huge_ hangover, he wasn't sick but he sure as hell had a ma-HOO-sive headache. Looked like he was getting that day off after all. The net thing he knew, his phone was ringing and he reminded himself to '_kill whoever the hell it was that thought they could get away with bursting his damn eardrums!' _With his hedache pounding he gingerly picked up the phone.

'Look here Bobbo I've got a maHAssive headache and a helluva lotta vacation days I don't use because I'm just to darn lazy to use 'em so take one and shove it up your ass!!' He yelled into the reciever. As he slammed the reciever down in anger it only further reminded him of his resounding headache. He winced in pain and dragged him self to the bathroom for a cold shower, that always did the trick for awhile. At least Beelzebob hadn't said anything about Newbie, speaking of which he had also promised himself -for his sanity's sake- to NAWT think of Delilah. He balled his hand into a fist and punched the tiles on the wall of his bathroom, obviously this time the shower wasn't working and _obviously_ punching tiles in anger breaks knuckles. _Stupid Newbie. Stupid Scotch._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**And thats a wrap for today **__:D I think it's a bit longer than last time and I promise the __**HILARITY**__ of Mpreg shall arrive soon!! __**DunDunDUNDUN**__!!! XD Well I hope it wasn't too shabby and that you liked it I guess I was on a role when I was writing it the ideas came as easily as if I were just reading a fanfic :P So please review I need to know my flaws!! P.s. Are there any __**good Scrubs loving MalexMale loving Betas **__out there if so gimme a bell :) p.s. I am my own __biggest__ critic so speak the__ truth __people!!! I need to know I'm not just paranoid ;) btw for those who aren't where I'm from pulling is '__**making out' **__or '__**french kissing' **__personally I hate tose terms so I used a familiar term instead...but I hate it too...less than those though. P.p.s also for those who undrstand they've never been to seond base!! I dunno why I understand so much slang.....Ah wells you review I update cuz if theres no reviews then I know I'm a crappy writer and thus the story writing saga ends and that well...__**sucks**__. Btw if you're wondering why I 'speaking' weird it 'cause __**I'm on a writing roll **__I don't get I very often but it's good when it does....why couldn't it have happened in my exam D: that's another story for another day so I__** think I'm going to pull a Masashi Kishimoto A put a personal history piece between chapters **__:) __Byes _


	3. Results

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 3

_Stupid Appletinis. Stupid Dr Cox. 'I can't stop thinking about Dr Cox...' _JD thought to himself after waking up on Turk and Carla's couch. '_Man I love watching Mean Girls with Chocolate-bear...'_

'I'll think I'll ask Carla what to do...' JD said aloud. About a week after 'the incident'

'Ask me what Bambi?' Carla asked with her hand on her hip hearing what the male had said. Since he had been lying on the couch thinking of what to do V-bear hadn't noticed Carla creep in.

'Uh...Emmm D-did Turk tell you what happened th-the other night?' inquired JD realising he shouldn't say anything unless she knew.

A look of understanding spread across Carla's face 'You mean what you and _Coxie_ did after some drinks?' Carla asked smirking Turk hadn't told her, _Dr Cox had_. She even knew about the other _two times_. As far as she was conserned she needed to get both Mentor and Student together and give them a talking to. You know make them _understand_ they have feelings for each other.

'Yeah...' sighed the confused JD. For once in his life, _he looked sad._

'Look here Bambi, I've heard both sides of the story and as far a I know you guys have feeling for each other so suck it up kid!' Carla stated with a knowing look. She inwardly smiled and she saw a look of sudden realisation and shock creep over said Bambi's face.

'Dr Cox has _feelings_ for _me_?!' he asked looking incredulous.

'Yes he does why the hell do you think I told you he does, _he said it_. And Bambi? Wipe that look of your damn face and go get 'em!' this answer revoked and expected reaction from JD. His face twisted and he started to cry.

'Carla you have no _idea_ how hard this is for me! He's my mentor, a friend and I can't sacrifice that! You don't know what friends mean to me! Just leave me alone okay!!'' he screamed back at her, burying his face into the pillow he slept on.

'_Woah hormonal much?' _Carla thought feeling particularly hurt that it was John Dorian the one who loved all had told her to get lost. So she left the crying man to himself and went into her own room.

* * *

'You know the closer you get to something...the tougher it is to see it and I'll never take it for granted..Let's go...' JD sang sullenly to himself. He knew the song was right, it's like one step forward two steps back...Next thing the guy knew he was on the floor of Turk and Carla's bathroom violently being sick in the toilet... _Again_. He had no idea why.

After he stopped being sick he walked to Carla's bedroom door and knocked weakly. 'Carla?..' He called out.

The door of her and Turk's room opened. 'Yes, Bambi?' She said as she looked at his colour drained face. 'JD!? What happened?' she asked surprised and shocked at the realisation how pale his face was.

'I keep being sick...can you find out what's wrong for me Carla? I have no idea what caused it and I'm not well enough to run tests myself...' came the resignated reply.

'Okay then Bambi, but that mean taking you into the hospital you sure you can cope?' she asked taking _everything_ into consideration after his tantrum last time. JD nodded appreciatively in reply. Then he went to get changed

* * *

Arrive at the hospital moments later JD instinctively looked around the car park for the familliar Porsche, not seeing it he relaxed and entered the hospital with Carla.

'Baby!? Vanilla-bear?! What you guys doing here??' Chocolate-bear shouted over at his wife and said Vanilla-bear.

'Honey, Bambi's not been feeling too good recently and he was sick all over the bathroom. So we came so find out what caused it.' smiled Carla rubbing JD's back in sympathy. Turk nodded in understanding and shot JD a look that only the two of them could understand.

So the Latino nurse and the brunette doctor headed off to run some tests. Unfortunately one of the annoying interns was running them. JD took his place on a bed and waiting on the intern.

'Good luck.' Carla mouthed to him crossing her finger before she returned to the apartment.A few seconds after Carla's departure bounded in a mass of annoyance thrown into one single intern.

'Dr Dorian! How lucky am _I_ to get to run your tests!?' she exclaimed exasperated with a huge grin and a high pitched squeal. JD just sat there internally beating the crap out of himself.

After all the samples needed were taken to run the tests, JD just relaxed on his bed and anticipated the results. To pass time JD was trying to decide on the most likely cause for his sickness, so far food poisoning was winning but nothing could have prepared him for the truth.

'JD? I've got your results.' said Elliot as she entered he room. '_Figures the intern must've been hers_.' JD thought to himself smiling and imagining an army of mini Elliots running about and squealing.

'You would have wear ear protectors' he stated snapping out of his fantasy.

Elliot just laughed and said 'Be serious!' as she handed him the results to read for himself.

Humor encroached JD's face and he laughed at Elliot 'Elliot this has to be someone else's results I can't be pregnant!' he chuckled but the humor was soon stomped out as Elliot silent pointed at the patients name -_John Dorian_.

The male doctor began to go through a whirl of emotions. He was still laughing inside, but he was shocked, surprised and downright intrigued. 'H-how?' he managed to finally choke out. Well we aren't entirely sure yet...because we haven't had a look but from the sounds of things you have female sex organs in your...um..rear.' Elliot explain her face flushing red with the last description.

'Wouldn't that stop me _crapping_?' JD questioned smiling with childlike humor trying to bring a more light-hearted feeling to the atmosphere, Elliot just grinned appreciatively knowing what he was doing.

'Well we took that into consideration and checked against another case just light yours and well the um..passage? into the sex organ might be in your rectum...like having a hole in it' she laughed reciprocating JD's humorous efforts.

'But how can I get pregnant?' JD asked warily.

'By having..*cough* Anal sex..' she blushed furiously with her response. JD's eyes widened '_It couldn't be could it?!_' he asked himself inwardly.

'It could be...' Elliot said sighing as though she read his mind. JD had told her what had happened that night partly because she remembered seeing them together and wanted to know more.

'So I'm going to be a Mum huh?' JD smiled half heartedly.

* * *

_**CLIFF-ISH-HANGER!** I say -ish because although it was expected it is surprising and you know what'll happen next but you don't. Hopefully :P. I'm not that good a writer but remember if there's no review on this chapter I take it that the story doesn't need continuing plus I need tips on how to make my writing better :D p.s. this chapter is longer than the last :)_

_Anyways remember I don't own Scrubs or it's characters I just manipulate them into doing thing they don't in the show ;) btw i have a beta now but they haven't beta read this um I did so sorry for any typos you never know with my keyboard. p.p.s. don't flame me cuz flame=bad and **I win all flame wars** ;P laters people review and i'll update :D incentive enough? Mubuh!_


	4. Visits

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 4

'YOU'RE WHAT BAMBI!?' Carla shouted after hearing the test results from JD himself after he'd returned from the hospital.

'Pregnant..now keep it down I don't want the world to know!' JD answered whispering but sort of shouting simulataneously. He then repeated the list of action that happened after Carla left him up to where he was told he was having a kid.

'Do you think it's his then?' Carla asked tentivately.

'Well it has to be, I haven't been with anyone else like _that_...Do you think I should tell him?' JD replied returning the question.

'Well Bambi, I think you should just try to get close to him again before you tell him...you _know_ he has a third child with _you_!' Carla swiftly replied without even a glimmer of doubt in her eyes.

'He _did_ always say I was a girl...hehheh...' spoke JD airily. After a long coversation with borth Carla and a shocked Turk who had returned home JD decided to go and talk to Dr Cox and if things went well he'd consider telling him about his unborn child at a later date when they had more trust between them.

* * *

Arriving at Dr Cox's apartment block JD felt his stomach twist in knots, he didn't want to go in there and talk to Dr Cox yet but he had to. He didn't have a lot of time before the pregnancy started to show so he walked into the building, pressed the lift button and waited for it to come.

Once he got out of the lift he felt even more nervous but he knew that he couldn't go back now then at the worst possible timing he stopped and went of into a fanstasy...

_'Newbie, it's a girl!' Dr Cox shouted as the surgeon lifted his baby out of his womb. He was grinning wildly and never looked so happy before._

_'I love you Perry!' JD shouted with joy not caring who heard._

_'I love you too JD!' Perry shouted back with equal happiness._

_Then everyone in the operating theater even the baby got up and started dancing and singing Happy Days whilst JD's stomach was still gaping open._

JD snapped back to reality. 'That would need a massive band-aid.' He mused. Although at first the fantasy was badly timed it really helped lift some of the brunetts tension before he knocked on Dr Cox's door.

The door creaked open and Dr Cox looked down at him with his eyes wide. 'Newbie?' he asked although already knowing the answer

* * *

_Yes I know it's a really short chapter but I __had to stop here you know for tension and sh!t :P Idid like the operating theater fantasy though :) Neways please review review actually mean longer chapter :D :D p.s. the mature bit is coming up soon its just this is a fairly long story well i hope i can keep writing to the end :P_


	5. Drinks

Scrubs Fanfic Chapter 5

_'Newbie?' _

---------------------------------

JD just stared at Dr Cox for a few moments before stuttering 'Emm..Hi Dr Cox ...Can I um c-come in? '

Dr Cox just nodded wa-HEY too out of character he thought but he knew it mus be important after _what happened_.

So Dr Cox moved out of the way and motioned for the kid to sit on his couch. 'So then Tiffany what seems to be the problem?...' Dr Cox asked half smiling once they were both seated.

'Well...um......' JD struggled to find the right words to say to decribe what he wanted to do without having to give a reason, thus revealing his ulterior motives.

'Spit it out Jessica I don't have all day!' Dr Cox curled his lip and started to get angry.

'.......'bonding'!' JD blabbered not making much self to himself muchDr Cox seeed to understand, to much time with Elliot I guess.

'Well there Newbie I gAWta commend you on that one ! Thinking of other people's feelings why Jane that's unheard of by you!' Dr Cox grinned, clapping half sarcastic but half of him really trying to compliment the boy without taking too much of a blow to his ego.

JD just sat there gobsmacked '_Did Dr Cox just compliment him!?'._

'Yes, Clara I understand , how much of a ha-UGE moment this is for you but please try to keep speaking to a minimum whilst we watch the game.' Dr Cox retorted much like usual.'_Did I just say __we__?' _Dr Cox though as he swithed on the tv and went to get himself some scotch.

'_Did he just say __we__?'_ JD thought surprised but not giving it another second he turned to watch the game as ordered.

-------------------------------------

Dr Cox had drank quite a large amount of scotch and was unmistakenly drunk. He was cheering and shouting at the game but couldn't keep his eyes off of JD half the time, still unspoken JD sat there wary of his mentors actions but quite proud his 'bonding' plan was working.

In the time the game had been on whilst Dr Cox watched it and drank JD sat thinking carefully about his feeling for a certain older doctor. And in that thinking time JD remembered feelings he had already had for other men so in the end came to the infalianle decision he was bisexual, also he had confirmed he had very strong feelings for Dr Cox he had for awhile but he always thought it was just repect and adoration for his mentor.

Suddenly after eyeing up JD all evening Dr Cox pounced on JD pushing his lips onto was filled with passion and pent-up feelings. JD of course after discovering his true feeling for Dr Cox moments ago kissed back. Dr Cox slid his tongue into JD's open mouth where the battle for dominance would begin, obviously though with Dr Cox as the victor.

Dr Cox, both drunk and kinky decided to 'relieve' the noticeable bulge in the younger Dr's trousers. Pulling down JD's jeans and boxers he started to stroke his length then after recieving no struggle from the boy he decided to place his mouth on it. But the minute lips toughed skin JD was off the couch like a bullet train, he had realised where it all would lead and had to stop it before it went too far, _he didn't want to harm his child._

'I..erm..I'm s-sorry..' JD spluttered trying to apologise, it wasn't like he didn't like what was happening though it was _the kid_.

'*Hic* It's..It's 'k JD.' he announced in response giving the brunette a grin and a shaky thumbs up _JD?_ Hmm he liked the sound of that.

JD pulled up his clothes in embarrassment under his mentor's stare. So feeling bad for Dr Cox he lent over and gave him a sweet peck on the lips before telling him that he had to go. Dr Cox just nodded and went off in a drunken daze.

So JD scraped up the last of his dignity and left the apartment carefully closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------

'So? Bambi tell me what happened!' demanded a certain gossip-loving nurse.

_'Well we kissed, pulled and he nearly sucked my dick!'_ JD thought to himself.

'Ohhh, nothing much he got drunk and watched the game and I stayed silent and watched the game' came his _spoken_ answer.

Carla gave him the raised eyebrow what are you not telling me look.

'Well, I can only tell you if wont wont tell _anyone._' teased the doctor knowing how much Carla wanted to know now he had admitted something _did_ happen.

Carla just nodded eagerly wanting the gossip, only the gossip that she wouldn't tell. 'I swear.' She announced making sure JD believed her, which of course he did.

'Well, we kissed...' he muttered under his breath. Carla eyes and mouth open wide then she grinned and told him way to go.

'Not really...he was drunk.' the male frowned wishing what he said wasn't true but it was.

Carla offered him a sympathy hug -which he accepted- and thought of the lashing she was going to give Dr Cox when she saw him next. I mean _**how dare he **_tease poor Bambi like that.

Later on Turk came back from his shift and JD needed to have the 'Turk I'm Bisexual' talk. Man it was going to be awkward.

'Turk?'

'Yeah V-bear?'

_Just spit it out._

'I'm...'

'You're what man?

'I'mBisexual!'

'What!?'

'BISEXUAL TURK BISEXUAL'

_Man this was embarrassing._

'That's okay dude.'

'What!?'

_What does he mean that's okay!? I mean I just dropped a bomb on him! Shouldn't he be at least a little surprised?!_

'I said it's cool, I mean I always thought you were a little you know-'

'TURK!'

'Okay okay sorry man.'

'So we're cool?'

'Yeah man course we're cool.'

The two hugged it out but not with out Carla butting in.

'Girlfriends break it up! We've got early shifts tomorrow!' she announced with her from-the-block attitude.

_Crap~ Forgot all about it Dr Cox probably wont be in...hangover...man first Dr Cox acting weird and now Turk today has just been weird..._

The group all got ready for bed and got to it. JD was in for a long ride soon and he just didn't know it.

------------------------------------------

Back at Dr Cox's apartment things were quiet, since JD left he had turned off his TV and just sat and thought about the young doctor.

'Damn, I'm not sure how much longer I could've kept up that drunk act!'

----------------------------------------

_Yet another CLIFF-__ISH__-HANGER are they getting boring? Probably but I think this is a longer and more action filled chapter :) cause we're starting to get into the story a bit some of the first chapters were just to establish the story :D please review :D it makes me smile :) p.s. some credit to Graffiti2DMyHeart who is now my beta :D so hopefully no more typos XD. Laters _

_REVIEWS=A CHAPTER A DAY....seriously that's what I've been doing if you hadn't noticed :P_


	6. Confessions

Scrubs Fanfic Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------

Taking yet another day off work with a hangover, Dr Cox had a lot of time to think. First he thought about whether or not his feeling for JD were real, which after much thought he decided they were. He then struggled with the idea that he is more than likely bisexual, but again decided that he was. In the following hours of his decisions, Dr Cox tried to make a plan of action which so far wasn't going well.

'I could just march up to him and tell the kid...no that's too forward.'

'How about asking him out? Maybe...No..I don't know...'

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Sacred Heart JD was doing the opposite. Instead of sitting down and facing the music, he threw himself into his work to try to keep his mind off of Dr Cox. At least he knew he wouldn't see Dr Cox around...Hangover.

JD made his way over to the Nurse's Station to collect some patient files, whilst overhearing Jordan and Carla chatting.

'I mean, he knows I'm with Gary now, so I don't see why he doesn't go after DJ.'

'Maybe it's the kids?'

'Nahh, he knows that even as they get older his own kids would never abandon or judge him...Heck, I think he already explained sexuality to Jack!'

'I don't get it either, I know Perry as well as you do and we both know when he wants something he goes and gets it!'

JD pretended not to hear them but he couldn't wipe the shocked look on his face away. Dr Cox wants me?! The women stopped talking about him when he got really close, so he quickly grabbed the files and scuttled off to his next patient.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'No way in hell would JD ever want me it's like my Dad used to say....'

*Flashback*

A young Perry Cox cowered in fear under the drunken gaze of his father. Slap! His Dad smacked his face hard.

'You know what..?' His father shouted in his drunken stupor.

'You'll never be good enough for anyone!!...You may have kids and get married, but you aren't worth their time! You aren't worth mine!!' With another slap Mr Cox left his son on the floor, believing that he was worthless.

*Flashback End*

-----------------------------------------------------

'Damn it! This throwing myself into work idea isn't working!! Especially with what I heard Carla and Jordan say...maybe Carla was right?...Maybe'

JD then attempted to throw himself into work one last time before his shift would end.

After several codes and one puke later, JD was re-scrubbed and ready to get back to work. He stood still for a moment trying to clear his thoughts before returning to Mr Dobbs his new patient who was an extreme hypochondriac.

------------------------------------------------------------

'I have to speak to Cox' thought Carla, trying to make sense of the strange situation. Luckily for her she had finished all she needed to do for that day and after a 'talk' with Kelso she was allowed to leave early. So off she set for Perry's apartment.

Upon arrival she abruptly knocked on the door. After hearing a yell and footsteps the door opened. 'Carla? What're you doing here?' Perry asked her with his eyes red from crying.

'Better question Perry, why were you crying? and I'm here to help you sort this situation out.' she answered him with caring eyes, but a face that told him she wouldn't be taking any crap excuses.

'I'm not worth his trouble...' Perry resigned sighing. 'This is bad...' Carla thought to herself, realizing how out-of-character Perry was. He was never like this unless it was something to do with his past.

'Come on...' She said to him soothingly, letting herself into his apartment and leading him over to the sofa. After a little persistence, Perry broke down and told her everything that had happened, even the parts JD missed out. He told her what his father used to tell him and how so far in his life, it was true. She soon had the man calmed down and thinking clearly, she had dealt with this before when they were together. She explained that if what happened is any indication of what to do, then he needed to talk to JD face-to-face and sort out this mess. After some hesitation, he agreed with her, but made up his own mind to ask out JD if this went well. She warned him to be careful and take things slow.

That's what he liked about her, she always knew what to do and was always there to help.

Carla left after a while and finding solace in Carla's caring advice Dr Cox convinced himself that he was worth a chance at the least and what did that drunk bastard know? Nothing. It was young Perry that was affected, not present Perry, so he got his act together and went to bed early, knowing he'd need it to catch up with his missed work the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Ahh...finally my shift is over.' JD spoke to himself out loud, not noticing Turk creeping up behind him.

'BOO!'

'AHHHHH!!' he screamed hoping it sounded manlier than he heard himself.

'So J-Dizzle, how's your situation?' Turk inquired, hoping to bring things out and sort them. He hated seeing his best friend this down.

'Awful. I know I'm not worth it...' came the out-of-character blunt reply. It was like deja-vu with Turk giving JD the same lecture Dr Cox got from Carla.

Turk explained to JD that he needed to confront this, not hide in his work, which JD knew was true, he just didn't want it to be.

'You see V-bear? You have to talk to the dude.'

'Bu-'

'Nu-uh JD, no buts. You need to talk to him.'

He sounds suspiciously like Carla, can that kinda thing rub off on people? (Cue Fantasy)

'Fine...But only because I have to live with this.' He indicated to his belly, which was holding his tiny growing baby...that Dr Cox didn't know about.

'That's my V-Bear!'

The pair hugged and said their goodbyes, but like Dr Cox JD had confided he wanted to ask out Dr Cox. Again the same advice was given, take things slow. JD had to agree there, he had lost a few good relationships because they were going too fast. After the two separated he hopped on Sasha and drove back to his apartment, where Elliot was currently bunking.

-----------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY---

Dr Cox awoke feeling happier and refreshed from his longer-than-usual sleep. He quickly showered, got dressed, and grabbed breakfast before running out the door to work. It wasn't that he was late, he just didn't want to run into Newbie yet.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Dr Cox checked the timetable for shifts, both he and JD had half-shifts. Good.

Dr Cox's day consisted of shouting at interns, getting peeved by patients and somehow not seeing John Dorian. Neither doctor were in the same part of the hospital treating patients.

At the end of his half-shift, the older doctor decided to wait on JD to talk to him and possibly ask him out. So there he was, leaning on 'Sasha' the scooter, waiting on the knucklehead that caught hold of his heart and wouldn't let go. Then at last came the much expected, JD.

'Umm..Dr, Cox..c-can I help you?' asked the brunette, stuttering slightly and blushing.

'We need to talk.' stated his mentor, feigning indifference, but not really succeeding in hiding the shade of red that had crept across his face. JD just nodded in agreement and Dr. Cox motioned to his car.

'Where we going?' asked the doe-eyed doctor. His answer was a muttered 'Bar.'

--------------------------------------------------

At the Bar, the two sat down and made their orders. Both of the men were shifting uncomfortably, not knowing where to start. Dr. Cox decided to speak up eventually.

'Do you know why we're here?' he asked.

Wasn't it to talk about what happened? As though Dr. Cox had read his mind, he said,

'It's about that but there's something else...' he flushed red, waiting on his reply.

'What...?' quizzed JD confused as to the other reason they were there. Dr Cox shifted a little and cleared his throat.

'Newbie...Do you like me?... in that way?' JD just blushed furiously and nodded, muttering an embarrassed, 'I do ...do you like me like that?...' Dr. Cox reciprocated JD previous actions. They both gulped and blurted 'Will you go out with me?' in unison, except Dr. Cox added 'Charlotte' to the end. They both laughed for the first time together and finally, the tension lifted.

They both agreed to start dating, but take this really slow and try to be open with their relationship.

'Do you think we should tell everyone Dr. Cox?'

'It's Perry to you now Cheryl, and as a matter of fact, I do.' JD grinned Dr Cox...No Perry wanted everyone to know about them being together!

'On one condition though...' The younger of the two gulped ...Oh no.

'You don't get wa-HEY too soppy and girly with me, got it? Cause if you do Jenny, you're dead.' Dr Cox said, returning back to the way he used to be. This made JD smile even more, after all that happened, he could still act like that...

The two left the Bar after talking for a while, getting to know the real each other better. They left hand in hand, not caring who watched, as they walked to Dr Cox's car. Luckily, being Dr Cox's boyfriend meant front-seat privileges for good. Dr Cox then dropped JD off at the hospital remembering 'Sasha' was still there. JD reached his arms around Dr Cox for that long sought for hug and Dr Cox caught him by surprise by gently catching his lips into a sweet kiss. As they parted, both men were grinning unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching.

'Finally.' Carla and Jordan sighed, although Jordan sound ticked off it took so long.

'You know...' JD thought after Dr Cox drove off. '...I might just tell him this week, he'll find out sooner or later...'

---------------------------------------------

RandomerHere: dundunDUNDUN! Will he tell him or wont he? :P I hope Dr Cox wasn't too OOC for you, just remember though he was going through an emotional time so its acceptable and note to antra there you go all questions answered :) Unless you have more D: be patient! Hope you all liked this longer chapter :D p.s. please review, reviews help me work out kinks in the story :) and again remember REVIEW=CHAPTER A DAY :D thanks for reading

Graffiti2DMyHeart (The Beta): Heeeey! Everybody, I just want to announce that my stories aren't dead; I'm just really busy w/school. Summer will bring better times. XD Review please! 3


	7. Discoveries

Scrubs Fanfic Chapter 7

--------------------------------------

The following few weeks JD was happy he was now with Dr Cox but because it seemed the unreachable for so long he thought maybe he past week or so wasn't real after all. So JD being well JD decided that he'd go and buy a pregnancy test just to make sure it wasn't a dream before he made a mistake.

Once in the shop JD grabbed two in case one was a fluke,he quickly paid for them and returned to his apartment. Lucily he had the place to himself because Elliot had been working a double shift. He made his way to the bathroom and well _took the test_. It wasn't a dream after all...he sighed. part of him wished it was and another didn't maybe it was maternal feelings. JD was disrupted from his thoughts by a sharp knock on the front door, he called out to the visitor who then turned out to be Dr Cox. He quickly tuffed the test in his back pocket and made his way to the door to be greeted by a quick kiss.

'JD..?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'I know...I _know _we're supposed to be going slow but that can't stop me saying I love you.' JD's jaw dropped Dr Cox _loved_ him. He jampon his mentor hugging him and whispered in his ear.

'I love you too, Perry.'

The two just grinned at each other before Perry suprisingly said;

'You know Danielle this is one of those moments that makes me want to never leave you...now come on Newbie get your coat.' Perry had just sent JD to heaven and back_... a million times_...but instead of floundering around he grabbed his coat to set of to the red-heads apartment.

------------------------------------------------

At Perry's apartment whilst sitting on the couch, the two talked for a while, they had previously decided to get to know as much as possible about each other before becoming really serious.

Perry leaned in to kiss JD and at the exact same moment JD's mobile started ringing. It was _Elliot_.

Pulling out his phone his held his phone away from his ear before clicking 'accept call'. He was right to do so as a shrill shriek vibrated through his phone. _then._

'JD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICAN'TSTILLBELIEVEYOU'REWITHDRCOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She screeched in his ear.

'Elliot! Stop shouting!'

'OH! Okay...still I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'

'Well you better.' JD grinned to the phone, even though Elliot could see it. Elliot had kept phoning him screaming since he and Perry had gotten together.

'Sooo? How i-' Elliot was cut off by Perry clicking the 'End Call' button.

'Perryyy- Mmphh' Perry cut off yet another person, this time by pushing his lips onto JD's. Perry pushed JD back onto his couch only for the 'secret' pregnancy test to fall out of the young doctor's back pocket. Once the kiss ended Perry immediately noticed the fallen test.

'NEWBIE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!' He bellowed anger engulfing his features, he'd already assumed the worst.

'It's umm....it's...' The brunette struggled to answer. _I must've put it in my back pocket! Oh god..._

'YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME!!' He shouted again.

'No! Of course I'm not!!' JD retaliated.

'WELL IF YOU AREN'T THEN WHO DOES THIS FUCKING TEST BELONG TO THEN?!'

'I can't say...' _I can't tell him can I?_

'JD IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THEN I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!'

'I'M NOT!!'

'THEN WHO'S IS IT!?'

'I SAID I CAN'T SAY!'

'THEN IT'S OVER WITH US!!'

_No! I can't let this happen..._

'NO! I'LL TELL YOU!'

'WHO'S IS IT THEN!?'

'It's mine...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Sacred Heart people were buzzing with the news of JD and Dr Cox's relationship.

'_I always knew that kid wasn't straight...' _One employee said.

'_I never thought that Dr Cox was like __**that**__'_ Another whispered.

Laverne had gotten the whole hospital in the know after the day Carla and Jordan saw them together. Some people were slightly freaked out while others had already anticipated it, and others were all for it. Namely the women who found it attractive. Like Elliot who once she found out just _had_ to phone JD about it twice a day since the day the two men got together. It was _very_ annoying.

Some people, instead of asking JD or Dr Cox about it went to Carla, Turk or Elliot asking them if they knew they'd get together, if they were shocked, so on and so forth And a small number of people had come out of the closet themselves since hearing the news, Elliot had also admitted to swinging both ways, although she gave it away when she was drunk, and The Todd had said he was completely gay, the innuendos were a cover up, _that worked_.

Currently the Nurse's Station had been dubbed the Gossip Station and from time to time passing employees would stop and ask for anything new. This gave Carla, Turk and Elliot a _lot_ of attention.

'So? Have they done it!?' Chirped a young female intern, Turk made a face at this whilst Carla and Elliot shrugged even though they knew they had.

Turk finally managed to shoo away the last of the 'visitors' before his scheduled surgery began.

'Wonder how JD's doing..you _know_ with his _baby_ and all.' Elliot whispered to Carla winking.

'I'm sure Bambi's fine Elliot, besides he isn't showing yet so Perry shouldn't notice...'

'Yeahh..' Elliot sighed before walking off to her next patient. Neither of them knowing the truth of the situation.

-----------------------------------------------

_Well, that's that today :D hope you like the excessive suspense XD this chapter is kinda late so it's un-beta-ed so I apologise for any spelling mistakes :) Now to find out Dr Cox's reaction...Or will JD say he's joking? __**Or**__ will he run away!....Find out next time in Just A Mistake Right? *Uses TV presenter voice* :D_


	8. Plans

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 8

* * *

I laugh bitterly, who is he kidding? It's his? Pfft..'_Why can't he tell me whose it is though_?' He stares at me with his eyes wide and full of fear. Does he think I'll hit him? '_Probably_.'

Then he runs, not leaving an explanation. He goes, bolts and he's already nowhere to be seen. I _would_ go after him, but I know he'll get wa-HEY too soppy and emotional and I can't handle it. Besides, you only ever run to get _away_ from something. So if he wants to get away from me, why chase after him?

Here I stand in my apartment, still holding the pregnancy test he tried to claim was _his_.

*Sudden Flashback*

_'Wow this is amazing! This __**man**__, is pregnant! How exactly though?' Asked an intern._

_'We-HELL if you were __**paying attention**__ you would know that this man has female sex organs, __**as well**__. If you look at the scan __**hah-ere**__ you can see that the wombt connects to his rectum. __**Understand?!**__' Lectured Perry Cox as the intern looked down in shame._

_It was a __**ha-UGE**__ case that hit the news __**big time**__ and it was Sacred Heart that looked after the man. Kelso was loving every bit of the publicity._

_*_End of Flashback*

* * *

'_That was __**close**__'_ thought JD after fleeing Perry' apartment. He ran back to the hospital as fast as he could, it was quite a distance and he prayed Dr Cox wasn't in close pursuit.

When the brunette finally got to the hospital he was _exhausted_. So he went inside and ordered a coffee from the coffee shop. Sipping it, he noticed the Janitor 'hiding' behind a corner out the side of his eye. So when he finished his coffee, he binned the cup and purposely exited a different way, hearing a satisfactory '_Damn!' _as he left.

He then decided to switch all his shifts so he wouldn't have to see Dr Cox. He does but ends up with keeping two of his shifts. Disappointed at that, he goes to see Turk and Carla to tell them what happened, and to get some '_Carla-advice'_ .

* * *

'SLAP!!'

After relaying his story to Turk and Carla he got a slap from the Latina nurse and a reluctant dig in the arm from Turk - courtesy of Mrs. Turk.

"Bambi you idiot! You saw the test results, why would you need to take a pregnancy test!?", it was the first thing said following 'OW!'

'Well...I didn't believe it...and with everything else that happened, you know...I thought it was a dream...' At this Carla muttered some Spanish curses to then get Turk shouting 'BABY!' with his voice cracking.

'Look JD, I know you didn't believe it, but you could've _phoned_ one of us. We know and now you know for sure the hard way.' At Carla's late advice JD looked down knowing he should've phoned Carla, Turk or Elliot it's just it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He didn't think.

Carla then spends a good hour lecturing JD for probably ruining his relationship with Dr Cox, it's the happiest either of the two men had been and for it to be _thrown away_? That wasn't fair, wasn't right. Carla wanted to meddle one last time to _keep_ the two together, but she knew it would be hard.

Turk then _tried_ to lecture JD at Carla's request but ended up explaining to him that all he wants is to see his V-bear happy and if he's broken up and hurt, well _that's not happy!_ JD took both speeches to heart, but knew he couldn't face Dr Cox after this.

* * *

'_Why did I think of that case __**now?!'**_thought a ditched and confused Percival Cox. Then it hit him, maybe JD _wasn't _joking...but maybe it was the first thing he could think of to say. _Is it possible that the __**man**__ he dubbed a __**girl**__ may actually be part of the girl he accused him of being...?!_

Then something else hit him, _if he's pregnant then it's his child. He has another child._ 'Right, I know this is ve-HERY crazy but on the chance JD _is_ pregnant, then I _need_ to be there for him and if we're fallen out I can't help.' he spoke aloud to himself, trying his hardest to make sense of the situation and think seriously and rationally because he needs to be there if they _do_ have a child and what he had kept to himself was that Jordan had taken the kids to their Gran's _permanently_. Because of the loss of his kids, who he is only getting to see on important occasions, he misses having his own child so if JD _does_ have their child, he wants in.

'But first, I have to make it up to JD...' He spoke again out loud, mumbling to himself.

He decides on making _another_ plan-of-action, this time working better than the last the plan read as follows:

1. Make it up to JD for arguing and accusing him of cheating.

2. Stay on good terms with him.

3. Find out if he _is_ pregnant.

4. Confront him if he is and tell him you want in on the kids life (Explain about Jordan)

5. Hopefully get to bring up the kid if it exists.

Damn that therapist, asking him to plan his actions. But it _did _make him feel better. He then folded up his plan and decided to watch TV to keep his mind off things, if he kept drinking scotch at times like this he'd have no liver.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY--

Looking at the hospital shift timetable, Dr. Cox feels a pang of guilt when he sees most of JD's shifts have been changed so none clash with his own, except two. Seems he couldn't switch with Hooch and Jimmy, the overly touchy orderly, for obvious reasons. After seeing the change in shift, although a little hurt, Dr. Cox was even _more_ determined to make it up to the young doctor.

Now he has to make another plan...

During his shift he called in various favors to put his unwritten plan into motion and he speaks to Carla, Turk and Elliot and asked them to make sure they answer his pages. He tells them of his plan to make it up to JD and they agree, he thinks of asking them if JD is pregnant but the hospital is too public.

He goes home after his shift to write down what he needs to do for his plan to work, _hopefully_.

Reaching for his waistband, he unclips his pager and quickly types a message to Carla 'So you'll buy them then?' Then, not more than a minute later, he gets a reply.

'Yes Perry, I will and Elliot will help too, there is a lot.' He agrees with the last statement and then whizzes off another message, but to Turk this time.

'So Gandhi, you will make sure, right?' then, even quicker than Carla, he gets a response.

'Yes Dr. Cox, 'course I will. It's for V-bear!' Then after much hesitation, he pages Elliot.

'Oi Barbie, you'll do what I said right? And help Carla?' then after a second or so, he receives a quick, 'Oh my god YES!'

Relaxing that everything is going accordingly, he sits back on his couch and decides to take a nap, but not before asking the trio if JD is pregnant and each page is the same. They say it's not their place to say and it has nothing to do with them. Why would they know and besides JD is a man. Left in the dark, Perry became filled with determination to get JD back and be the father of their possibly existing child.

* * *

I look at Carla, Turk and Elliot suspiciously, each of their pagers has been going off, but it's not a code and the last time they got a page they gave each other this look that said, 'Oh no....' With them acting like this and Dr. Cox not here because I changed my shifts, it's easy to say I'm lonely. I regret changing my shifts now because it means pushing Dr. Cox away. That's the last thing I want right now...

I decide to ask Turk who and why they were paging, but he wouldn't say at all, but his eyes told me he wanted to. So I asked Elliot since she blabs about _everything_, but she wouldn't say either so it goes without saying that Carla won't say. But _why_?

They seem like they're hiding something, but I can't pin point what. So now it's up to me to find out!

* * *

_**RandomerHere: **__Hoped you liked it :) Yes, I know Dr. Cox is jumping to conclusions but that's what he does __**best **__:P And I hope you liked the first and last scenes which were in__** 1st character **__:) and no I'm not saying what Dr. Cox's plan to make it up for JD is :P__** Less **__bad pointers and __**more **__good pointers, in other words stop telling me this is wrong, tell me __**positively**__ :) like in a jokey __**non harsh **__way please :) and if there's something you don't like tell me how to fix it because, something like 'That was bad' doesn't help but 'That was bad because...so you should ....in the future :D' does :D Please review _

_**REVIEW=UPDATE A DAY **__:D as always :) but if it's not going to but up on time I'll warn you for example I __**might**__ be late with Thursday's update since I have an exam but probably not :D_

_**Graffiti2DMyHeart (The Beta): Lol, (The Beta) sounds like a cool code name. xD**_

_**Hey everyone! It's official! Scrubs season 9 will be airing on ABC! JD and Elliot will be on for 6 episodes. Let's hope for the best! 3**_


	9. Mysteries

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 9 (We've hit 10k+ words :D)

A/N: This is the raw so sorry in advance for it's horrible quality and untweaked ideas.

* * *

Still being suspicious of his friends JD sets off to try and discover what they're up to. He starts by asking Laverne, the number one gossip of Sacred Heart,if she knew anything. He drew up a blank there, so he decided to ask other personnel of the hospital only to draw another blank. This meant what ever was going on was between those three and JD's mind set to work to come up with the top three most likely reasons for their behavior. First was that they were on Dr Cox's side of the argument, then was that they might have accidentally spilled the beans about his baby being real to Dr Cox or finally that they've lost, broken or damaged something of his and they don't want him to find out.

Keeping this in mind he set of to re-ask people about his friends but now he had specific questions to ask, not that he'd ask about the baby. This time his search was more productive, there were two things he found out. One thing was Carla and Elliot had nicked his hair gel to mess with Beardface when he was napping and second was they read his journal. Either way he was pretty peeved they couldn't own up to that if that was why they were being weird. But JD _had_ wondered where his hair gel went, he ad to buy more and that stuff isn't cheap. Only the best for his hair. Sighing and still in deep thought JD wandered off to actually tend to his patients.

* * *

Despite JD's suspicions Dr Cox was pressing forward with his plans, and when he hears from Carla that JD knows something is up. He asks Carla to throw a distraction in JD's way, a distraction in the form of the janitor. All it took was for Elliot to agree to go for drinks with him and voila the scent is thrown.

Getting JD's friends to sneak behind his back isn't the best way to get him back but it's necessary. Even if JD isn't happy now he will be later. Inwardly grinning at this thought he grabbed his coat and set off for the shops for some supplies.

* * *

'Carla! JD is really starting to get suspicious I mean he asked Lavern! Twice!' squealed Elliot with her voice getting higher and higher.

'Elliot calm down, remember we have the Janitor.' Carla tried to reassure her it wold be okay, Elliot nodded as they watched the Janitor stalk off to stop JD coming near the Nurse's Station until the signal was given, the signal had to keep hanging or it would look even more suspicious which was the last thing they needed.

Today, the signal was for Carla to give Elliot a hug goodbye. When she did Elliot would leave to look after patients and the Janitor would finally let JD past.

So Carla gave Elliot a hug goodbye, and being the signal the Janitor stopped tormenting JD and let him past saying 'I'll get you next time scooter.' and shooting him the evil eye only to receive the evil eye back. At least the Janitor stopped JD being suspicious. So after being freed JD came over by Carla to collect a new patients chart.

'Hey Carla' He smiled reaching for a chart.

'Hey Bambi' She smiled back 'Tough shift?'

'It's not too bad today, nobody's died and I've only had one code' the young doctor mused humorously.

Carla let out a soft chuckle and let him get to his new patient.

* * *

Entering his patients room, he got a big shock when his patient said to him 'You know you should tell him you're big secret you know he'll understand and all will be good.' The man smiled at him. JD stood in shock and said 'Excuse me?' Not knowing how or why this person knew what was going on or how much the patient knew.

'Tell your boyfriend that he has a baby.' The patient stated as if a man getting pregnant was the most normal thing he'd heard.

'How do you know!?' JD snapped at this stranger that knew a lot more than some of his friends knew.

'I'm not psychic, I'm just paying attention.' The man replied mysteriously.

'Look here, I don't care how you found out but you better not breathe a word to anyone!' JD threatened trying to act a little like Dr Cox.

'You know I wont, and besides _I _know that you are usually nicer than this...you're trying to be your boyfriend am I right?' JD just nodded caught off guard by this comment which was as true as the rest of what the man had said.

The young brunette stood dumbstruck before finally snapping out of it. He courteously nodded at the strange man and went on his way to his next patient.

* * *

Later that day he told Carla about the mysterious patient in room 203 and she laughed at him, there was _no _patient in room 203._ Even weirder_. So JD checked the patients chart, it said _208_. He was sure it said 203 so he went back to room 203 to see the stranger, only to find a cold empty bed that was made and everything in the room untouched. '_How_? _Maybe it was my subconscious trying to tell me something? Who knows_' thought the young doctor as he left the empty room not seeing the mysterious man sneak out behind him...

As JD made his way back to the Nurse's Station he saw Carla and Elliot talking about something and it seemed like a secret and just as he was about to go over he was stopped, by the _Janitor. 'Not __**again**__' _the doctor thought to himself. It seemed like the Janitor was trying to stop him working,_nothing new there._

'Where do you think you're going Scooter?' asked said Janitor.

'I think I'm going to see Carla and Elliot now move!' JD said to the Janitor looking over at the two he spoke of, Elliot squealed about something then the Janitor said;

'Well then Scooter next time you should ask!' with the childish '_you're evil'_ tone of voice he usually uses with JD. '_Whatever'_ thought the doctor as he made his way over to his friends.

'So..?What you guys talking about?' He quizzed them upon his arrival.

'Girl stuff Bambi, you wouldn't understand. Despite what Dr Cox says..' smiled a certain Mrs Turk. He smiled back appreciatively for the warning, I mean _he could've walked in on something he __**really**__ didn't want to hear. _And if as on cue JD drifted off into a fantasy, and when he snapped back he mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like '_lesbians_'.Tsk, _men._

Then JD carried on checking in on patients until his shift was over. That night he and Turk had planned another movie night, including films with Hugh Jackman. So after he was out of his scrubs and in casual wear he set off to Turk's on Sasha for movies, popcorn and_ hotdogs._ _'Mmmm hotdogs...'_ he drooled as he rode to Turk's.

After their movie marathon JD returned home and went straight to his bed, eating that much and watching movies for 3 hours straight made him tired. And his last thought before falling asleep was that '_Tomorrow Dr Cox is at work too_'

* * *

The next day JD woke up bright and early, but was left feeling dread filled and nervous. This would be the first time both him and Dr Cox would be at work at the same tie since they fell out, which was _only_ 2 days ago. But that didn't stop it being awkward.

Despite this JD set off on his scooter towards Sacred Heart hoping he could avoid Dr Cox or at least fake that everything was normal. But what he didn't expect was the sight that greeted him at the hospital. There were _no_ cars, _at all_/ Maybe it was a day off and he forgot? _Nahh. _Then _what?_

He decided to push forward and enter the building, and he didn't expect that sight either.

**'SURPRISE!!' **

* * *

_**RandomerHere: Woohoo the plan is being revealed and who was the mysterious man? I don't actually know but it was kinda a rip off of The Mentalist when he said 'I'm not psychic, I'm just paying attention' :P thats where it came from anyways,hope you liked this chapter and I hope you want to review as well :P and I have to apologise to an readers from the UK like myself who'll probably find the last two chapters were late D:Also a shout out to KittyCatNinja17 who has been a loyal reader from chapter one :D thank you! And as I said I hope you enjoyed this :D byes**_

_**Graffiti2DMyHeart (The Beta): N/A just now **_


	10. Surprises

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 10

_A/N Sorry for not updating for the past few days, I had an exam and I've been busy. Also since I about to be back at school on Monday I am only going to update on weekends, unless of course I have free time. So I promise I'll update at least once a week ^^ Thanks for reading._

* * *

"_SURPRISE!!!"_

"What's going on?!" asked a shocked brunette upon seeing hospital staff jump out from behind furniture.

At JD's shout Perry stepped forward and said to him "Well Newbie, this here is a _surprise party_ for _you_, to make it up to you for being horrible before. _And_ it's cheering the patients up." At each point he made he gestured to said point.

"I know what it is, but _why_ exactly?"

"Did you _nawt_ just listen Clarice? It's to make it up to you, you _know_ for accusing you of cheating? Ring any bells?" Perry retorted, he thought JD would appreciate this a little more.

"But...But why would you do this for me when all I've done is lie!?" JD screamed running off, he didn't need this right now. He can't tell Perry yet, it isn't the right time.

_'No..No this can't happen. All I'm trying to do is make it up to him...And what does he mean he lied?' _Thought the Irish man as he watched the man he loved run away.

"Perry just leave him, Bambi will come and see you in his own time." Carla soothed, rubbing the man's back in sympathy. Who in return just nodded sullenly.

* * *

_'No No No No NO!' thought JD as he entered a coma patients room to hide._

_'No! I can't tell him yet!'_

_'But if you don't you might lose him forever...' sounded a voice in his head. _

_He had to agree with it because it wasn't just his child, it was theirs. If he didn't tell him he would lose him. And what about that strange mystery patient? Maybe he knew Perry? Maybe Perry told him that he knew about the baby already, at least the man said Perry knew already..._

_'How would he react though?...Would he be happy, angry or disbelieving?' the young doctor thought._

_He knew he would a tough time with this decision, unless he just went for it. This was true as much as he didn't like it, but at the end of this, Perry would know. Now or never, and now never wasn't an option. Since after a month he was starting to show a little, and his mood swings were crazy. It's a wonder he hadn't noticed already...unless, the thing his friends were hiding was that Perry knew!_

"_I think I'll go for it, never isn't an option huh?" JD whispered to the coma patient, but of course receiving no response._

_Cheering up a little JD started to act like his normal self. 'Hmm...I think I need a second opinion..' he thought with a smile._

"_So Mr Davis, stay in a coma if you think I should tell him~" he addressed his patient with a sing-song like voice._

"_Like I __thought" he grinned. Then he pulled out his pager knowing what he had to do. So he quickly typed a message to Perry._

"_Please come to the unused exam room on the second floor, I have something important to tell you." pressing the send button he braced himself, knowing the upcoming conversation wasn't going to be easy._

_He then got up checked the patient vitals and left, making his way the second floor exam room._

* * *

_Once he got there he slowly opened the door checking if anyone was in there, and there was...two interns looking like deer in headlights as the door opened._

"_Get outta here guys!" JD shouted at them, shooing them at the same time. There was no way he was going to talk about being pregnant with two touchy-feely interns in the room._

_After the interns had scarpered he took a seat and waited on Perry, and within the next two minutes he was there and all JD's previous confidence drained from him._

"_JD? What's up?" asked Perry, breaking the short silence._

"_Well...I..I have something important to tell you..."_

_'It's either now or never J-dizzle...' JD thought to himself, trying to bring back his earlier confidence._

"_Well? What is it? Or do I have to stand here and wait until you re-apply your make-up?" Perry joked, bringing an immediate smile to the younger of the two and sending a little bit of confidence to him again._

"_I...I don't know exactly how to tell you but I'm going to try 'k?"_

_The older doctor just nodded warily of the yet-to-come news._

"_You know earlier?...When I said the test was mine?..." JD asked his mentor._

"_Yeah, course I do."_

"_I don't know if you'll believe me or not but...It __was mine." _

"_Um..Ok was it some kinda dare from Gandhi?" asked Perry softly, not believing his own theory._

"_No...It wasn't.."_

"_Then what was it?"_

"_It was because...I'm pregnant and I didn't believe it!' JD shouted half hoping Perry didn't quite catch what he said._

_'You're pregnant?" Perry questioned, with a strange look of relief washing over his face._

"_I..Um...Yeah.." JD resigned bracing himself for whatever reaction he got from Perry._

"_Good." _

"_Good?!" JD was completely shocked and caught off-guard there, I mean __good what kind of reaction is that? Shouldn't he be shocked, surprised? Or stressed that he'd have a third child to deal with?_

"_Yeah...Good" The older doctor smiled wearily._

"_How?" _

"_I...I don't see the kids anymore JD, Jordan took them away __permanently...when you said the test was yours ...I remembered that case I worked on with the man who was pregnant...and you know what...I hope to gawd that it was the same with you...I...I just wanted to be a father and being in a relationship with a man..stops that...so yeah JD good I'm happy I've got a second chance...and it was with you..." Perry was grinning half-heartedly, and tears streamed down his face as his drew JD close into an embrace. But so happy inside that he was having another kid._

"_So...You...You aren't angry or shocked or even sad?" the brunette asked holding Perry tight, never wanting to let go._

"_Never Newbie...Never..." _

_The two remain in close embrace until Perry's pager went off. It was Carla checking that they were okay. Perry quickly typed they were and clicked send, putting the pager back in its place._

"_JD?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I have something to say too..." Perry announced reaching his hands into his lab coat pockets._

"_What is it?" JD said looking Perry in the eye, searching for any hint of what he wanted to say._

"_I know we've only been together for about a month...but we've known each other for about 8 years and we've been in love for about that too...and now we're having a kid so I was going to say this earlier but it wasn't the right time and...I guess what I'm trying to say...Jonathon Dorian...will you marry me?" Perry announced grinning as he pulled out a diamond ring and got down on one knee. _

_His eyes were filled with doubt and anticipation but he needn't have worried at all when JD jamp on him and said "Yes yes yes yes!!!!" with a huge grin stretching across his face as he slipped the ring on his finger._

"_Thank __gawd for that then huh Sarah?" joked Perry grinning as huge as JD._

"_Got that right __Perry" laughed the brunette in response. This day was getting better and better for the two of them, first Perry finds out he's going to have another chance at being a dad and then he and JD are getting married? .Ever._

" _By the by Jessica, you'll be wearing the dress" Perry joked again in spirit of the great mood._

"_Am not~" JD responded childishly not expecting Perry to do the same._

"_Are too."_

"_Am not!"_

"_You damn well are!" laughed Perry happily in the first time in a long time._

* * *

_**RandomerHere: Woo!!! Dr Cox knows now and I know it was sudden and strange but I had to get it over with to get to the funniness that follows JD's pregnancy. Also I wasn't going to get Dr Cox to propose but a reviewer said they thought that it's either a baby shower or Dr Cox proposes and it was actually a surprise party :) But the review gave me the idea to get Dr Cox to propose, I thought to myself 'Why not?' and threw it in at the end because it does stop the two of them being miserable and secretive :P and also I know I have problems with tenses and sh!t but I'm not good at writing so don't complain about that because I explained I know already, plus if you noticed by recommendation of antra I used the "s instead of 's I managed to get my keyboard to do it! (It didn't before :O) Smarticle :D (Personal Joke :P) Also I apologise to those who sometimes don't understand it, there are a few reasons for that, one the way people speak where I live and two when I write stories my brain switches off :P Seriously. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and I hope they like the story enough to continue :) Nice constructive criticism please :D Yes smiley faces make it nice :P P.s. I do take recommendations on where to take the story :P So recommend away! Byes xx (Longest Chapter!)**_

_**Graffiti2DMyHeart: You get a box again :D I think you can have one on every chapter now :)**_


	11. Cravings

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 11

_A/N Sorry for not updating for the past week D: I've just come back from study leave and I'm starting my highers. For those that don't know look up scottish education it's there somewhere on wikipedia ^^ Well this one's raw an unbeta-ed to so I apologise for the shoddy quality in advance ^^; Try to enjoy._

* * *

After a private celebration of their own the two traipsed back to the party-goers to announce their engagement. Arrive at the ditched party hand-in-hand the two faced heir colleagues and closest friends.

"*_Shrrrp*_ Everyone listen!" Perry whistled capturing the attention of those from the party. They all turned and looked at the pair, the look of confusion in their eyes asking Perry to continue.

"We have an announcement to make...Newbie take it away..." Perry grinned, for the first time being actually quite exited.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED~!!!!!" JD squealed jumping in the air adding to the overall girlishness.

It took only a second to register and half the staff of Sacred Heart were jumping on them like they were their prey. Elliot, Carla and the other Nurses were screaming and jumping up and down like JD had just done, and Laverne was on the phone telling everyone she knew. Turk came up to Dr Cox and told him to look after his vanilla bear with a serious face, then like he had two personalities he turned to JD and started dancing the getting-married dance like before he was married.

The overall atmosphere was great and even Kelso had a smile, because the patient were happy and more likely to part with their insurance money and less likely to sue. Carla, Elliot and Turk were all giving Dr Cox secret looks because the proposal was planned all along. Luckily in the midst of all this no-one had coded or died, looks like luck was on their side, after all it was a big hospital.

The surprise party turned engagement party goes on until JD and Perry finish their shifts. It was a long, but _surprisingly_ (Ha ha the irony) fun shift. So afterwards Perry and JD were to head back to Perry's apartment to have a little party of their own and have a talk about their future. But definitely wisely, stopping at the shops before hand to stock up on some food.

* * *

'_Going to the shops was a ha-UGE mistake' _Perry laughed inwardly, watching JD prance around the shop declaring he wanted everything.

"Ohhh~ I want _this_ too" JD stated holding a bag of broccoli like it was a treasured artifact.

"You _hate _broccoli."

"BUT I GOTTA HAVE IT OR ELSE!" JD growled turning a few heads. Perry just laughed again taking the broccoli from JD muttering something about _hormones_.

After about an hour of a bipolar JD they managed to make it out of the shop alive. In the duration of that hour JD had claimed to _have to have_ quite a lot including: Cauliflower, Jam, Lettuce, Strawberries, and a couple of _tubs_ of ice cream. And all of which, excluding the ice cream, he hated.

* * *

Once everything was packed away in the fridge and cupboards, the two relaxed on the sofa.

"You know we have to talk now Newbie?" Perry asked turning to an exhausted JD.

"Not tonight...sleepy." He mumbled in response.

"_JD!_ This is important!" The older man snapped.

"Whaa?" JD said wakening a little.

"Wait...I want some cauliflower." JD stated before Perry could get a word in edgewise. So he got up abruptly and fetched some cauliflower from the cupboard. Lucky they bought some.

"Okay...Now?" Perry persisted. Watching JD bring some cauliflower to his mouth.

"Yes...GOD THAT TASTES BAD!" the young doctor shouted changing the subject yet again.

"Then don't eat it Newbie, it's re-HEALLY that simple."

"Bu-but I CAN'T I have to have some Perry...It's a..._craving_!" JD replied saying the last word like a kid telling his friend the bad word he heard his dad say.

"Fine, but ya know we _do_ have to talk about this..._now!_" Perry said whilst JD grimaced eating his cauliflower.

"Ye- Eww...Shoot."

"Uhh..Okay first are we going to live together?...because no waHEY are you bringing up our child in that apartment."

"Yeah I think we should...would it be here?" JD asked finally putting the cauliflower away.

"No...What didya think Newbie? Neither of us have the money to go and get a new house just now and no, we are NAWT living on your porch.

"Okay then, hmmm should I go to see an obstetrician?" JD quizzed backing down a little.

"You mean you _haven't _ been?" came the shocked reply of Perry.

"Well..No because I didn't know what to do...you know with being a guy and all..."

"I'm making you an appointment tomorrow then, _Tallulah._" Perry said accentuating Tallulah remind JD of his apparent girliness.

JD nodded tiredly trying to stay awake.

"Oh and Newbie?"

"Uh huh..."

"You sil tired?" Perry asked.

"Nooo-ahhh" JD answered yawning.

"Come 'ere" Perry gestured bringing JD onto his chest. JD just relaxed and mumbled softly into Perry's chest and the two of them cuddled falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Well this is raw like I said and I'm sorry for those who couldn't wait or something ^^; but here's chapter eleven which is actually the one from the fanart on my dA not chapter ten , got mixed up ^^U well hoped you liked it and I'll try to update quicker especially as this chapter was quite short D: Anyways keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :D byees


	12. Flashbacks

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 12

_A/N Sorry for taking so long D: hope this makes up for it!_

*8 months later*

JD was now on secret maternity leave, with the only ones that knew the truth of the situation were Perry, his friends and of course Bob Kelso. How else would he have gotten maternity leave? Others at the hospital just thought he was away on a training course and of course the now massive bump had to be hidden in public. For instance when shopping.

"Perry, I still can't believe you made me buy a skirt!" JD whined to his fiancée, who seemed to be stifling a laugh at the memory.

_*Flashback – 8 months earlier*_

"_JD, you'll have to dress as a woman if we're to buy you maternity clothes. I mean not many of your clothes still fit you." Perry said feigning a serious face while trying not to laugh._

"_But I don't wanna!!" JD whinged cringing. Perry just smirked and went to a room with Jordan's old things in it, things she didn't want anymore of course. He soon returned to a confused JD whilst being armed with clothes and cosmetics._

"_No! Perry NO!" The pregnant male screamed as Perry closed in on him._

_An hour and a lot of squealing later Perry drew back from his 'masterpiece', lucky he'd seen Jordan apply make-up many times. He knew it'd come in handy some day._

_He then picked up a small hand mirror and gave it to JD. One glance and Perry earned another squeal from JD._

"_Is this me?" He asked shaking a little from shock._

"_Well Newbie, it's the real you" Perry joked laughing._

"_Not funny." JD said trying to look deadpanned; and failing miserably._

_After some extra preparations the two set off for the maternity store_

_Arriving at the fluffy and pink shop Perry began to wish he'd never suggested going. JD of course wasn't bothered by the overwhelming girly atmosphere; at least it didn't look out of place now he was dressed as a woman. He traipsed along side Perry happily only stopping when he caught sight of his reflection._

_He was dressed in a red floaty blouse top- which barely held his bump- and a pair of black pinstripe dress trousers and flat black doll shoes. Luckily and unluckily he had small feet for a man and was the dame shoe size as Jordan, luckily because he had to dress as a woman, unluckily because Perry tried to get him to wear heels and it wasn't a pretty scene._

_After Perry finally prised him away from his reflection the two entered the dreaded store. Not a second after they entered, a bubbly blonde woman sashayed her way up to them._

"_So~ is this your first child?" She queried in a sing-song like voice._

_Perry grunted in response while JD nodded frantically. It wasn't that Perry hated pregnancies it was that the woman reminded him of Barbie. _

"_Really!?~" She gaped "That's wonderful! And I've got to say, lookin' good girl~" At this statement both men tried not to laugh and unluckily - again- it didn't go unnoticed by the Elliot look-a-like._

"_What's so funneeee?" She griped accentuating the last syllable while staring at the couple._

"_Inside joke." Perry stated hoping she'd just leave already. The blonde just nodded and before they could do anything she dragged them over to a sales rack._

_While JD and Perry were standing looking a little bewildered the woman was nimbly searching through the rack until she found what she was looking for; a pink fluffy skirt that matched the store. JD internally gulped hoping this wasn't what he thought it was, and it was._

"_Here~ try this on I think you'd look amazing in it!" She squealed happily shoving the skirt in JD's shocked face._

_Moments later JD emerged from the dressing room wearing the awful skirt. All Perry had to do was look and he instantly filled his laughing quota for the entire year. Whilst the blonde store attendant gave JD gushing praises, Perry sneakily whipped out his mobile and took a few photos; this would make great blackmail later._

_Then once the two had managed to endure an hour of the woman's seemingly incessant chattering they escaped, but they had to buy the skirt._

_*Flashback End*_

"Right, Perry I want my broccoli!" JD stated like a two year old receiving daggers from said Perry Cox and a pile of broccoli stuffed down his jeans, I mean skirt.

"Ha! Didn't work, I have a skirt on" The young brunette announced stupidly, because this time they were stuffed…somewhere else.

After eating a fresh bowl of broccoli JD then demanded a drink of fizzy juice, which of course Perry refused, that then led to a whining pregnant man and after that a whining _wet_ pregnant man. Perry hated those cravings.

JD then sullenly got up and got washed, changing into some fresh maternity clothes, this time it wasn't a skirt. It was just a t-shirt and jeans. It looked _kind of_ manly; not very though.

Returning from he washing trip he settled on the sofa next to Perry who looked a little anxious, there was no reason to be right?

"Perry? Why're you so anxious?" he whispered gently into Perry's ear. Perry just looked at him and said:

"You're due."

'Due? What does he mean due? The baby? That's not until…crap' JD thought to himself, Perry was right. He was due, a little overdue actually. Not good.

"It'll…it'll be fine, I think we should stop worrying just no-." The pregnant male was cut off by the feeling of wetting himself, his waters broke. Oh the irony.

_Okays :D I got a chapter up, I know it's horribly late but hey! I forgot! Anyways hope it wasn't too boring and it made you laugh, also please review :) that's all I've got to say just now except I hope Graffiti2DMyHeart gets un-busy soon ^^ I need a beta, does anyone want to be my temporary one?_


	13. Arrivals

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 13

A/N Again Un-beta read sorry D:

Rushing down the apartment block stairs with JD in his arms Perry soon realised they had no transport.

"JD, My car is in service right now." He panicked, but then became worried after seeing the look on JD's face.

"We can use Sasha!" JD announced happily whilst Perry was trying hard not to drop JD from shock and simply because he thought it was stupid.

"Bad Newbie we won't fit on that death trap!"

"It's our only choi- OWW Just _hurry_!" JD shouted in pain, this was _nawt_ good.

Perry hurried out the entrance and put JD on the back of the scooter whilst he got on the front, it was a tight squeeze but it'd have to do.

"BEEP BEEP!" Perry honked trying to get drivers to move, this was an emergency.

"Watch out! Coming through! Pregnant man here!" He called out with his usual sarcastic and cynical tone, why did it have to be busy _now_?

After a lot of traffic the two made their way to Sacred Heart, finally arriving there they were swept into the back entrance so no one would see them. Luckily Carla had arranged all this beforehand knowing what to do since this was a special case. JD had laughed when he found out Turk was going to do his C-section.

"Scalpel." Turk ordered the surgical nurse with a business like tone. After receiving said item he slowly began to make an incision at the bottom of JD's bump. Of course JD had been given anaesthetic but he was conscious, barely seeing as he was daydreaming again.

Once the incision was made Turk had to 'fish' around in JD to find the right spot for a second incision on the womb. Incisions out of the way, Turk then reached into the sac and pulled out the much anticipated baby.

He was quite chubby, with a round face similar to JD's but he had eyes like Perry. His hair was dark like JD's but curly like Perry's. Upon seeing this JD had to say "It's the perfect combination..." before drifting off into a short daydream.

The surgical nurse cut the umbilical cord and took the baby to be checked, weighed and washed whilst Turk stitched JD's womb and belly back up. When the nurse came back she took record of certain aspects of the baby, she then handed the baby boy to an ecstatic yet drowsy JD. Perry was then allowed to enter the room.

Walking over slowly Perry felt the feeling of being a father wash over him. He looked down at his little boy then turned to JD.

"So..._Mum_ what should we call him?" asked Perry jokingly. Receiving the reaction he wanted, he grinned.

"NOT funnyyyy!!" JD whined before finally answering the question. "Well we both like oatcakes so...how about Nairn? Like Nairn's oatcakes?" He beamed hoping for a yes.

"Nairn it is _Mummy_." Perry teased again kissing JD on the head gently.

"Nairn..." The brunette mumbled drifting off into a quick daydream of oatcake people and puppets.

Perry temporarily frowned not getting a reaction from JD but then smiled as he gently shook JD asking to hold baby Nairn. Once back to reality JD then reluctantly –like mothers do- handed Nairn over to his Daddy. The minute Nairn was in Perry's arms JD could've sworn that was the happiest he'd seen him since they got engaged. Speaking of engaged, they still hadn't got round to getting married with him being pregnant and all.

"Perry?" JD asked gently, careful not to wake the just asleep Nairn.

"Yeah Newbie, what is it?"

"I was thinking and..."

"Well...? Spit it out for gawd's sakes."

"When can we get married? I don't want to be like a broken family Perry."

Perry stared at JD; he still wanted to get married? He thought that JD was going to ditch him after he gave birth, but he wanted to stay together for the rest of their lives? Perry was truly touched for the first time.

Still a little dumbstruck Perry said "Whenever _you_ want JD." It was the best answer he could've given judging from the elated look on the new Mum's face.

"Really!?!" He asked doubting whether it was happening or not.

"Yes really! Now shush before I change my mind!" Perry whisper-shouted, of course careful not to disturb the baby.

JD was kept overnight for surveillance; just to make sure both he and Nairn were okay. Considering it wasn't a _normal_ pregnancy it was understandable.

Carla and Elliot had gone on a shopping spree for baby things for Nairn after he was born and returned the next day with three suitcases _full_ of baby clothes and supplies. At least it would be useful. Turk had come in as well; he came and gave them balloons and a card. Also some apple flavour chocolates knowing that JD would've missed his appletinis, which he did. This made JD over the moon, first he had a kid, second he was getting to chose the date for his an Perry's wedding and _now_ he got apple flavoured chocolates to fill the void left by appletinis.

There were no other visitors since the pregnancy had been kept on the down-low, except for Kelso who had only come to see if he could claim any money.

So far so good, let's hope it doesn't get crazy...

_Here's the promised other chapter :) It should've been up on Sunday but it was father's day D: Hope it's okay :D P.s. please review!! :)_


	14. Talks

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 14

_A/N: REALLY late again D: but I suppose it's better late than never :P R&R ^^ WARNING ITS UNBETA-ED! D:_

_A week later_

It had been a whole week already since the birth of Nairn, not to say it wasn't a crazy week, but a week nonetheless. JD and Perry had taken Nairn home the day following his birth and he'd quickly settled in. It had also been a week since Perry had promised JD they could still get married, and it was all up to him.

"Perry?" The new 'Mum' called out to his fiancée. Who as usual hated being bugged during his soap operas.

"What?" came the clearly irritated reply; this threw JD off a little. He wanted Perry in a good mood or his plans could go to pot.

"Well...I-I..."

"For gawdsakes spit it out! Jeremy is about to propose to Miranda." Perry demanded impatiently.

JD was even more nervous now that he was being pressured but he knew he had to say it.

"Can we start making wedding plans?" He asked shaking. Wait for it, wait for the shouting, 3...2...

"Yes! Now can I please watch the proposal in...I dunno...Peace?" replied Perry a little flustered but trying to look aloof.

JD hit cloud nine all over again, but there was one minor detail Perry left out; when they'd start planning.

"When though?" asked JD attentively, the last thing he needed was to anger an Irishman.

Perry sighed, knowing he wouldn't get to watch he soaps in peace. But he knew how much the wedding meant to JD, so reluctantly - very reluctantly - he reached for the remote and flicked the off button turning to JD and giving him his full attention.

"You want to talk now, don't cha?" He asked teasingly, but he knew JD knew that when the soaps were off, it was serious.

And then as if by some stroke of misfortune, Nairn got upset.

"Yeah, but I need to go and change Nairn..." On that note JD got up and went to the newborn's room to change said dirty nappy.

After a few minutes JD returned, he'd managed to get Nairn to sleep and it was the time for talking.

"_Now_ we can talk." He said sighing with relief. At least they hadn't had twins...that much 'dirty' would be phenomenal...

"Good, now when do _you_ want this to be JD?" Perry asked him half smiling.

"On Nairn's Birthday!" He announced with a huge grin and his eyes filled with happiness as he look at Perry.

"Sorry to break it to ya Newbie bu­_hu­t_ Nairn's birthday was a week ago and we aren't married." replied Perry in his usual know-it-all tone.

"No! _Next_ year!" JD beamed at Perry ignorant to Perry's dig. This good mood was really paying off for Perry, JD would normally be whimpering after that.

"Why next year though? Why not a _normal_ date?"

"Perry, Perry, Perry..." JD mocked "You _still_ don't get it...I want to get on the anniversary of the birth of the very child that brought us together. That's _better_ than normal!" He grinned. But what he wasn't expecting was Perry's response to this proposition…He cried.

"Y-you…y-you're really something you know that JD?" the elder doctor stuttered through tears, now _he_ was on cloud nine; not even Jordan was sentimental like that, but maybe that's because she has more balls than JD does.

"You're _crying_?" JD asked gawping at his soon-to-be husband.

"N-No Newbie…I h-have allergies…yeah a-allergies." Perry lied, nodding his head quickly as if he was trying to reassure himself.

JD, being the expert at girly things- like emotions- read right through Perry's allergy charade, and it gave him _another_ thing to smile about. "You _are_ crying." He grinned with pride, he then reached over to Perry and started hugging him like a toddler would.

"JD what the _fuck_ do ya think you're doing?!" Perry yelped under the surprisingly heavy weight of JD.

"Hugging you~" He replied in a child-like sing-song voice.

"Well get _off_ you're crushing me!" Perry yelled annoyed. By this point Perry was squirming underneath JD whilst trying to push him off and somehow _failing_, while JD was rubbing his head on Perry's chest like a cat.

"But I'm comfyyy~" JD whined as a response to Perry's demand, at the same time he snuggled up closer.

Since JD wasn't budging Perry decided he had to give in and let his toddler-like fiancée hug him, probably to death mind.

The two remained like that until they fell asleep, they seemed to have a habit of falling asleep on each other like that. A few hours had passed and JD was still asleep on top of Perry, but Perry on the other hand had woken up because he needed the toilet. And obviously, he _couldn't _. He was too busy being crushed by the oversized toddler that was the mother of his child. Just perfect huh?

About half an hour later Perry was still bursting for the toilet, and JD of course hadn't budged. Then JD muttered something strange in his sleep.

"No Mum go away! Leave us alone! I'm with Perry you can't set me up with anyone!" although it sounded more like 'Mu! Mum Mo way! Weave us lone! M wif Perry yu can't seh me uh wif anywun…"

Had JD's mum said something to him? Or was it just a dream? JD had said his Mum was okay with him being Bisexual so why was he dreaming this? Here come the questions again….

"Perry?" JD mumbled waking up, this startled Perry since he was deep in thought about the meaning of what JD had said.

Perry, now back to reality, had decided that he'd ask JD straight out.

"Does your Mum want you to be with someone else?" He asked looking JD in his now shocked eye.

"N-no! Why would you ask that?" JD responded a little shaken. '_Why would Perry ask __**that**__?_' He thought. It _was_ strange considering he had shown the letter he had got from his Mum months ago…oh wait that was Elliot he showed it to, _shit_.

"Don't say anything Perry just wait there!" He said whilst leaving a very confused –and needing the toilet- Perry alone.

_**Me:**__ End of chapter 14~ THE VERY LATE 14….I'm sorry I suck at deadlines that –can- be skipped D: BUT I'm putting up chapter 15 really soon too, updates will probably be closer together now it's summer :D I think this'll be either 20 or 25 chapters long what do you think? I'll make a poll for you all to do :) yay! Please review :D_

_**The beta box :P : **N/A just now :P_


	15. Laughs

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter Fifteen

_A/N : Do my poll it's on my profile, it's very important to the story!!_

* * *

Rushing off into his room JD wondered if he still had the postcard, he hoped so. After a good fifteen minutes of rummaging through his stuff he had finally found it, pleased with himself he returned to the living room, only to find Perry was missing.

"Perry?!" He called out whilst checking the room for him, he couldn't see him.

"In the bathroom." Perry called back after a few minutes. Then a few minutes later Perry returned to the living room pulling up his zipper.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just _hadta_ go." declared Perry making his way across the living room to the now sitting JD.

"I forgot to show you this." JD said holding up the postcard for Perry to see. Perry then took the postcard from JD hand and began reading it. It read:

"_Dear Johnathon, I'm sorry but I cannot come and visit you just now, I'm afraid I haven't got the money to travel and your step-father Harry has come down with the flu so I'll be busy looking after him too. I know this isn't the same as a face to face talk or phone call but I'll say this anyway, Johnathon I want you to know that I'm fine with your sexuality and I know about your condition -The pregnancy- which happens to run in the males of our family-Yes the man from the case Perry worked on is a relative. I'm also very sorry I can't come and visit you, Perry and your child when he or she is born, but with some luck I'll be there soon. I hope I don't miss out on too much. Mum x"_

Perry stared at JD smiling "This is really from your Mum?" JD just nodded smiling too as a response.

As expected from Perry he then turned and punched JD on the arm lightly "Owww what was that forrr!" JD retorted whining.

"For keeping this from me ya big idiot!" Perry replied half serious that JD was truly an idiot but smiling all the same.

JD had no choice but to laugh back because otherwise Perry would punch his arm again and _man_ did that hurt! He must've hit really hard. But _we_ know he didn't.

* * *

About half an hour after JD had shown Perry his mother's postcard Nairn had woken up, but this time instead of hogging his son he decided to let Perry hold him. It was about as rare as a solar eclipse, _about_. So Perry sat on the sofa holding his third yet first child.

"JD look, it looks like he daydreaming. A bit like someone else I know." Perry joked around whilst stroking Nairn's tuft of hair.

"Who?" JD asked seriously, oblivious to the fact that it was him.

"You JD, it _you_ for _gawdsakes_." Perry replied disbelieving that JD actually hadn't caught on.

JD just looked at Perry with his lips forming a small "Oh."

Perry had started to laugh at JD and in the midst of his somewhat hysteria he hadn't noticed the small baby trying to 'get milk' from him. Now it was JD's turn for hysteric laughing.

"Hahahahaaaa Nairn is trying to latch on to youuu!!" He laughed with tears forming in his eyes, it was really that funny.

"He's _what_!" Perry demanded trying to stop JD laughing at him, usually it was him laughing at _JD_ not the other way round.

"Tryin' to..Haha!...get milk from ya!" JD replied through laughter, Perry was not amused.

JD then realised something funnier, well funnier to himself. "Haha!! Who's the Mummy _now_!!?" He said pointed at Perry and trying his hardest not to keep laughing or Perry would be any fun later, if you catch my drift -wink wink-.

* * *

A few moments later JD had finally calmed down due to the fact that Perry offered to start serious wedding talks if he stopped, and of course being girly he stopped..._and_ let Perry bottle feed Nairn.

"So we already agreed for it to be on Nairn's first birthday? Right?" JD asked, persisting with his idea that had gotten 'The Big Cheese' emotional.

"Righhht. What kind of wedding should it be?" Perry asked unsure about this whole planning thing, Jordan had taken care of their wedding...and divorce.

"Big and _colourful~" _JD cooed, trust JD to want a rainbow wedding.

"Nuh uh JD no _waHEY _am I having a rainbows and unicorn wedding, why can't it be _small_ and _white?_" Perry asked refusing JD's idea.

"But Perryyyy~" JD whined persisting with his own ideas again, well women _are_ usually in charge of weddings.

So Perry had a sneaky trick up his sleeve. "Fine. But on _one_ condition." He grinned at JD knowing he'd fall for the trap.

"Yes, yes!! _Anything!!_" JD agreed quickly without bothering to ask what the condition was first, he just _hadta_ have that rainbow wedding.

"You wear a dress." Perry continued with a sly smile, that turned into a grin after he saw JD's reaction.

"Nooooooooooooooo!! Not adress!! _Anything_ but the _dress_!!!!" came the much anticipated JD reaction.

"But JD? You've promised twice now!" Perry said feigning hurt and sending JD into a little flashback.

"Oh yeah...f-fineee, BUT I get to wear flat shoes right?" JD gave in, he couldn't resist a sad Perry, even if it _was_ faked.

"Heh heh, okay you can have you flat shoes because the dress...is staying." Perry grinned evilly, this wedding would be _hilarious_.

"Also, JD?"

"Yeah?" JD replied to Perry nonchalantly.

"You can start proper wedding planing with your galpals, just keep me filled in 'kay?" At this announcement JD grinned, he'd forgotten about that. He got to help Carla and Turk and bit and that was _fun_, he couldn't wait.

* * *

_Woooo I'm on time~~~ :D Yays well I thought I needed more humor so I gave it more humor, tell me what you think :D reviews will suffice :P This is unbeta-ed too so any mistakes? Point them out in a review cuz the spell checker misses out half words like "y" It didn't pick that up so tell me if there's anything like that in this chapter :D Thanks for the fifty+ reviews by the way :D you guys are great it motivated me to write this quicker :P YAY!! neways review and ill update and do my poll!! It's so I'll know how many chapters to do!!_


	16. Dresses

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter Sixteen

_A/N: Sorry it's late D: I know I promised to be quicker but I was busy and was having a hard time choosing -one- idea for this chapter D: When I say I have no ideas I mean too many XD Anyways read on and REVIEW PLEASE I've been getting less which isn't encouraging so if you read it review it please, anonymous reviews are fine ;p even though I like to thank people XD. READ ON._

* * *

"_No...No...No...NO WAY!" JD squealed looking through a wedding dress catalogue with Elliot, he'd spotted a particularly horrible one...for some reason it was green. JD didn't have anything against green but that dress was fugly! _

"_JD! That's three catalogues you've gone through now! Why don't you like anything?!" Whined the blonde doctor, her voice increasing in pitch. _

"_Becauseee...None of them are me! Especially since I am a guy Elliot!" replied JD fed up, he just couldn't find the right dress...not that he wanted a special dress or anything... _

"_Fine! Look in this catalogue, it's the last one you're looking at 'cause I'm taking you shopping." JD's face became enveloped in fear, the last time he went s-word-ing was for maternity clothes, and we all know how that went._

"_Come on, JD! You might find the right dress and not need to go shopping~" Elliot reasoned with him. "Besides it's a tranny catalogue." She continued nonchalantly. _

"_A what!?" 'A tranny dress catalogue?!' _JD thought to himself, why would she have that?

" Just look in it please!" Elliot started going high pitched again, so JD swiped he catalogue from her and started looking.

It was surprisingly low-key considering his idea of a cross-dresser's clothing, he was expecting it to be more drag like...but it wasn't...for the most part anyways.

And then he found it the perfect man-dress that would save his skin from the dreaded s-word. The torso was ivory silk and the skirt part was inevitably rainbow, to match the wedding. Perfect!

"Elliot! Look at this one! It's perfect." JD grinned enthusiastically, it _was_ perfect but he'd take almost anything to get out of shopping.

"Wow! JD, _I'd_ wear that! It _is_ perfect! How much is it?" Elliot gushed, it really was pretty.

JD ran his finger across the page searching for the price. "Emm...only ￡200. That's pretty good,I think I'll get it.h

"This wedding is going to be _awesome!_" The female piped cheerfully.

"Okay, so we've got a dress chosen...Now what Elliot?"JD asked, he was a little lost since he hadn't actually helped a _lot_ with Turk and Carla's wedding. All these things to plan, no _wonder_ he was confused.

"Well, we could do invitations...or flowers, or cake, or venue, or foo-" JD slapped his hand over Elliot's mouth, she had just gotten _far_ too carried away. Besides JD didn't really want to be told he had a bazillion things to do!

"Let's find a venue!" JD grinned, this was the make or break part of their wedding.

"You could marry in the church I've had booked every year?" JD just shook his head, he needed someone less..._crazy_ to help him...some someone like _Carla._

"Carla?" he bride-to-be asked, knowing full well Elliot would understand what he meant. Which of course she did, so half an hour and a phone call later Carla _and_ a few other girls were gathered round to help plan the wedding.

"What about _here_?" One said

"Too bland, what about _this_ place?" said Another.

JD squealed "Ohh! I like _that _place!"

"Me too!" chimed a few others.

And so the venue was set, on the beach pavillion a couple of miles away. It was nice there, good view of the beach with it's crystal blue water, nice greenery surrounding it. Yet another thing checked off _perfect_.

* * *

_'It's been an hour since JD should've been home, what's taking Cindy so long?!' Perry thought to himself, JD wasn't usually late and if he was he'd phone to say...Creak~ The front door finally opened to reveal JD with his arms full of paper and books, wedding preparations._

"_Hey __ Sally, what took ya so long? I was beginning to think you'd ran away!" 'greeted' Perry annoyed._

"_Sorryyy...It's just me and the girls lost track of time, __ umph." replied said 'runaway' placing the large pile on the coffee table. Perry just sighed in response, he should've know._

"_Was Nairn okay?" JD asked Perry hoping he'd say yes._

"_Yeah he was, in fact he __ smiled today." Perry said half teasing JD for being away so long._

"_WHAT!? When?" gasped JD, he wanted details and he wanted them __ now._

"_I dunno...'bout half an hour ago..." Perry teased again, laughing gently at JD's immediate response._

"_WHAAAT!!! I MISSED HIS FIRST SMILE!" JD gasped, not fair!_

_Perry then reached into his pocket, brought out his phone and showed JD the wallpaper. _

"_You never asked if I'd taken a picture." He laughed. JD's face turned from embarassed, to annoyed, to happy in a split second, the he asked Perry:_

"_Soo? Can you bluetooth it to me?"_

" _Fine.. ." Came the resigned reply, Perry had intended to annoy JD further but that may just be pushing it._

* * *

_CUT! That's the end of that **very** late chapter! I'm** really** sorry about that by the way D: So please **review** :D hope you liked it ^^ and also I'd like to take this chance to **thank all the people who have faved/alerted my stories and/or me ^^**_

_**Hino-hoshi**_

_**. **_

_**IZZYgurl94 **_

_**LupineLover **_

_**MadiG **_

_**janirafey **_

_**CelestialStorywriter **_

_**AnimeFan182 **_

_**Lady Ashlynne **_

_**Gracie Grapefruit **_

_**tollypop13 **_

_**mpregfandom **_

_**Violindog **_

_**Graffiti2DMyHeart **_

_**antra**_

_**miissBuffy**_

_**Mookella**_

_**KittyCatNinja17**_

_**Riley Crest **_

_**leenie-kirk **_

_**God-Time-Fate-Whatever **_

_**XxKuroxXxNekoxX **_

_**SilverPantherSM **_

_**Oomph22**_

_**Graffiti2DMyHeart**_

_**miissBuffy**_

_**spidersfrommars **_

_Tell me if I missed you out ^^ p.s. when i gave JD a rainbow wedding and dress it's not because he's gay it's because he's JD :P I actually didn't think of them as a gay couple when I wrote it just a normal couple ^^ p.p.s I use british grammar so if you're american and reading this and something is spelt wrong it's just british XD I live in scotland so I'm not completely changing my vocabulary to suit if you'll understand anyways :P if you have any questions just ask in a pm or review :D_


	17. Words

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter Seventeen

_A/n The Hiatus is now over, I just needed a little while to catch up so I'm not always late XD Anyways R+R ^^ (I got my 100 hits :D)_

* * *

"Can you say JD?" asked the eager parent wanting to hear his child talk again. Nairn had said his first word a few months ago, when he was only 5 months old. Yep, only 6 months until the wedding.

"Mummy." Nairn responded, gurgling when JD got annoyed.

Perry however, found this hilarious and had been teasing JD a lot in the past few months. "See that Newbie? Even your own son thinks you're girly." He teased for what would appear the one millionth time.

JD just shot him a glare, he was beginning to become less _saddened _by Perry's teases. When this started Perry began to tease him more, JD was _nawt_ aloud to be less girly! Definitely _NAWT! _After all it _is_ JD.

But Perry decided it _would_ be best to cut back on being horrible to JD, they _were_ going to be married you know! JD then turned to Nairn and picked him up to be changed and walked over to the changing table.

" You know Perry, it would be a good idea if you stopped insulting me. We _are_ going to get married you know!" My _gawd_ was he _psychic_?!

Sighing Perry turned to JD, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You _know _that I only tease you because I _love_ you." Bingo! That hit the spot.

JD's knees buckled, that was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard...wait a minute!

"Perryyy! Don't think for a second that sweet talking me will get you out of trouble!" Damn it! It had almost worked too!

Defeated, Perry turned away and sat down on the sofa, making a huge leather squeak as he did. Hearing the flatulent-sounding squeak JD took it upon himself to give Perry a little payback.

"Hear that Perry? It's what your excuses sound like." JD laughed, it felt good to be on the other end of the teasing stick. Trying his hardest not to bite back, Perry forced himself to laugh too, surprisingly it felt a lot better to take insults as a joke. And Perry thought he wouldn't be able to swallow his pride, obviously his ego wasn't as big as he liked to make out.

Through their laugher, neither man had realised that Nairn was in fact laughing too. Only when they'd stopped laughing, Nairn continued to squeak. Which of course caught his 'Mother's' attention.

"Nairn's _laughing!!_ Perry, he's _laughing!_ I can't believe it, I got to hear his first laugh..." Cue fantasy.

"That's like groundhog day..." Perry just laughed again, at least this time JD hadn't missed it due to wedding planning. Sure the wedding's important but _family first_.

"Congrats JD." He smiled hugging his fiancée close, this shocked JD. Perry only ever showed emotion when he _had_ to like with touchy subjects, but to _openly_ show emotion? Nahh.

"Here JD how about to celebrate, we get Elliot or Carla to babysit and we can go out for a few drinks. Nothing excessive, deal?" Wow, Perry must've had a really good day.

"Definitely Carla." JD laughed. "If we left Elliot with Nairn she might babynap him!" He gasped jokingly, well _half_-jokingly. "But yeah that sounds great." JD pulled back from the embrace a bit, but only so he could reach up and steal a chaste kiss from Perry, naughty boy.

"So it's a date?" Perry asked, the _D-word!_ Perry said the D-word! In a _good_ way. Truth be told JD and Perry had never been on a proper date, considering Perry's 'image' he liked to keep. This was _HUGE!_

Grinned, JD nodded happily and tried to steal yet _another_ kiss. But this time Perry caught him, pulling him into a deeper kiss, then he let go.

"Are we going to get ready then?" JD asked smiling with his lips slightly bruised from the kiss, Perry thought JD looked hot like that. But then again, in Perry's eyes JD was always like that.

Perry nodded in reply, pulling away from JD gently. "I'll go see if Carla's free then." He smiled. JD smiled back and turned to Nairn who was flapping about and gurgling whilst _still_ lying on the changing mat. JD then buttoned Nairn's clothes back up and lifted him up to take him to his chair. Once buckled in his bouncy chair, Perry returned from phoning Carla -who was luckily free.

The two then went to get ready. 15 minutes later Carla arrived and both men were ready to go out. Perry said bye to Carla and went out the door whilst JD was listing all the things that Nairn can and can't have and what makes him happy and what makes him sleep, it was a _long_ list. But finally Perry managed to drag JD away from Carla with the promise that everything would be fine.

* * *

_**:D Hoped you liked it :) please review ^^ I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I can give you chapter 18, which by the way is written and waiting ;P so hurry and review! Oh, and it needs 100 hits too :D okays? It's very important to me :D also I think that with my current ideas the story may be about 35 chapters maybe or more! Because I need maybe up to chapter 20 as the time leading up to the wedding, maybe a few on the wedding and then some after, then I need an epilogue ^^ so it could be up to 50 chapters :D I may even throw in an extra one shot, which is related :) hope that gets you reading and anticipating my next chapter XD and this time be careful! Because the next hiatus I have may well spell the end of Just A Mistake Right? :O XD be warned! p.s. I'm half joking ;)**_


	18. Outings

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 18

Warnings: slash, possible bad language, romantic interaction ^^

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNEY SCRUBS!

A/N: Well! Although no-one even thought to review :( out of 55 people D: I decided that I'd upload this chapter anyways since unlike those who don't listen to me, I'm being nice :P So please this time _review_ or the next chapter wont come this fast, I can assure you. And you should be _very_ grateful since this chapter is _early, _I wanted 100 hits and 5 reviews, I have 55 and 0 reviews so count yourself lucky :P

* * *

It was nice to go out for once you know, breathe in fresh air and see people. Sounded great, except they were going back indoors. They were going to a small bar near-by their home, not exactly a busy place too.

Arriving at said bar, the pair walked in through the swinging doors. The bar seemed quite nice for being not very popular. It had booth areas with a leather sofa-like seat curving round the tables, the tables were chrome-coated metal, it all seemed quite fancy for what it was.

JD and Perry then sat in a booth in the middle of the room, not too far from the door. A few moments later Perry left to get them some drinks.

Returning to the table Perry saw a group of three girls at a booth one away from theirs, one of which was staring at JD and giggling. This annoyed Perry immensely, _no-one_ was aloud to look at Newbie like that except _him_!

"JD? Who are those girls?" He asked placing the drinks down on the table as he sat down.

"I dunno but one of them is staring and kinda creeping me out, thank god you're back too otherwise I think she would've mauled me!" JD gasped, well at least the kid had noticed.

JD and Perry chatted and drank their beer and appletini's for awhile before the gigling girl from before shuffled over to them.

"Soo?" She said to JD with a flirty look on her face.

"So what?" JD asked completely oblivious to the fact that she was coming on to him.

"Want to come with me?" She tried, complete with a 'seductive' voice.

"Well I'm ki-" JD was cut off by Perry butting in.

"He'd love ta! Go on take him!" He jested, JD was in utter shock, didn't Perry care about them as a soon-to-be-married couple?

"_PERRY!?"_ JD whined exasperatedly, this was _not _ happening.

The girl then went to go and take JD by the arm and drag him away when JD exploded.

" DON'T YOU EVEN _CARE_ PERRY!? YOU'RE OFFERING ME TO A STRANGER HERE!" Perry just smiled.

"That's hot." The girl said, staring at JD lustfully.

"Isn't he just? And he has a nice arse too!" Perry smirked, slapping JD butt and evoking a look of absolute shock and surprise on the girls face.

JD however just sort of stayed quiet and completely still, he had no idea what to do. I mean he couldn't laugh and hurt the girl's feeling, and he couldn't get angry at Perry because one he loved every minute of that and too Perry was his fiancé they were getting married for god sakes.

" JD _is_ hot when he's angry and he's all mine." He continued, still smirking.

"But I thought- Are you- But you said-" The girl flustered, like JD she had no idea how to deal with what had just happened.

" Yes, you_ thought_ he was single, yes we _are_ together and I was _joking when I told you to take him, _do _nawt_ tell me you're _that_ simpleminded." The Irish-man replied, understanding what the girl was trying to say.

That was it, JD couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. And Perry joined him with his hysterical laughter. The girl just stood there frozen to the spot.

"Does this make it any easier to understand?" Perry asked her, he then turned to JD and kissed him full on the lips.

"So you want a threesome?" The girl asked hopefully.

JD and Perry just stared at her before Perry said "Get outta here!" And so the girl shuffled straight back to her friends who were also laughing at her, their 'gay-dar' had gone off when they'd seen the two but the girl hadn't caught on. What nice friends she had.

About an hour later, both Perry and JD left the bar after having satisfied their alcoholic urge.

On the walk back to their apartment the two began talking about the girl from earlier.

" Did you _see_ the look on her face!" JD said animatedly, even though it was ashame on the poor girl, you _had_ to admit it _was_ funny.

"You bet I did Newbie, and who caused it?" The red-head replied proudly, pointing at himself as the cause.

JD laughed, he never knew Perry could act. It _was_ a little strange. "I never knew you could act like that Perry, how'd you learn?" He asked.

Perry grinned and tapped his nose. "Come onnn! You can tell me~" JD whined, he _had_ to know now that Perry was refusing to tell him.

As the reached the apartment door Perry still refused to tell him, and JD still whined. Then after JD complaining for probably the 20th time Perry turned around and said to JD. "I went to Drama Camp too, no laughing. And if you even _breathe_ a word of this to _anyone_ I will personally make sure you will _ne-HE-ver _breathe another word again."

JD's eyes widened, it _couldn't_ be could it? "Which Drama Camp?" He asked cautiously, he didn't want to anger Perry.

"Sacred Heart Theatre Camp." Perry replied flatly, JD's eye widened further.

'_It _can't_ be can it?'_ He thought to himself. When JD had gone to Sacred Heart Theatre Camp, there was this one older guy with red hair that everyone liked and looked up to, his name was Perry. JD hadn't realised that it could've been Perry Cox because of several reasons; One, he never knew Drama Perry's last name. Two, the two Perry's have completely different personalities and lastly because Drama Perry _hated_ sport.

"Did you go in the late 80's?" JD pressed further, he had gone to Drama Camp for the whole of the 80's, he started when he was 5*. Drama Perry however had turned up in about summer of 85, JD didn't know when he left because he hadn't left when JD had.

This time Perry's eyes widened, just _how_ did Newbie know that. "Yes, why?" Perry stated, rather than asked trying his hardest not to show his shock.\

"Are you the Perry from my drama then!?" JD exclaimed, all the proof was there, it _had_ to be him.

Perry turned and stared at JD "Then you must be that little girly kid!" Perry grinned.

The truth of the situation was that when they were both at Drama Camp, JD had somewhat of a crush on Perry when he was a teenager. Of course JD hadn't realised that's what it was and had passed it off as admiration, which would explain why JD felt the way he did about present-day Perry. Perry however was a sort-of teachers assistant at the Camp, and had thought JD was cute...in an endearing way. At the time, Perry believed he was completely straight. Then in the year 1990 JD stopped going to Drama Camp, something about wanting to be manlier, after JD had left the place seemed too quiet and Perry left the following year. What a coincidence that they were now engaged to-be-married huh?

JD then laughed. "You've changed a lot you know."

"Yeah I do know, that was back in the day when I *gasp* _didn't_ like sport!" replied Perry chuckling.

"You _were_ kinda squeeb-ish back then." JD joked to no avail.

"_Don't_ push it Newbie." Perry growled.

"But you're _my _squeeb~" JD replied in a sing-song like way, he then reached up and pecked Perry on the lips to prove his point.

"Can we just go inside?" Perry complained, they had actually been standing outside their door for the past 5 minutes.

So JD opened the door and gestured for Perry to go in.

"Nu-uh Newbie, ladies first." Perry laughed, then gesturing for JD to enter the apartment first.

JD sniffed. "Well you wont be getting' any of this sexy body then." He said rubbing his hands across his chest. He then walked inside leaving Perry chucking in the closie, who then followed him inside, closing the door behind him. Well, that was one night.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 18, well just to clarify a few things, when I put JD as 5 it was on the assumption he's 35, a squeeb is a geek, nerd, or mink whichever fits the person, in this case geek/nerd, a closie is the hallway bit in flat blocks, or apartment blocks ^^ hope that helps, if there's anything else just ask :). This is an especially long chapter :D and I hope it made you laugh, it was supposed to be funny (the bar bit) but it was funnier in my head, I had the idea for awhile and I forgot the dialogue, also so you can picture the bar area better I have a picture on my dA which is basically a floor plan of the place, it isn't brilliant but it'll help :) My dA user name is also RandomerHere ^^ That's pretty much everything :) p.s. Please review :D I need help to work on my funniness :P Also I have a forum for Just A Mistake Right? So hop on over there and you can leave feedback there too :D please and thank you :P p.p.s I still need you all to do my poll to see how many chapters this story should have :D **


	19. Suits

Scrubs fanfic

Chapter 19

A/N: to eternaldark, if you hadn't noticed Perry's insecurities _were_ explained, the flashback? It seems that only you had had this problem so I assuming that you may have skipped parts D: If not, then how did you miss that vital part? :O And yes Perry would call his child Nairn, JD is persuasive ;) To all the others, thanks for bearing with me throughout this fic ^^ you guys have been great and most of you have given me reviews, which are all great :D thank you!

* * *

It had been a month since 'The Bar Incident' which meant that there was only 4 months to go until the big day. In the duration of that month JD had been flitting around, trying to organise the wedding and of course Perry _did_ give some input to the wedding plans, otherwise JD would have gone overboard...

"So what about this suit?" Turk asked, Carla had tricked Turk into helping Perry choose a suit whilst her, the girls and JD plan the decorations. She had threatened him with no sex for a month, he said yes instantly.

"Too conformist." Perry stated looking at the plain black suit Turk had indicated to.

"This suit?" Turk tried desperately, they had gone through several catalogues already and Perry had rejected every single one of the suits with a vengeance.

"Too bright." He said flat out rejecting the snow white Pianist type suit. Turk was, to put it candidly, getting pissed off. He had thought each of those suits were fine, knowing JD he'd love Perry in _anything_, but here was Perry knocking them down like those wobbly paperweights you get.

"Dr Cox will you just choose one!" Turk burst, relieving only a very small portion of the pent-up annoyance Perry had built up that day.

"Fine." The red-head replied placidly. "Will this one shut you up Gandhi?" he continued gesturing towards a simple yet stylish grey suit, it was a fairly bright grey, not too cold a grey either which Perry had been to eager to point out in a previous catalogue.

Turk was quite impressed, it seemed that Perry may indeed have a liking for _something_ except from JD. It had always seemed that Perry didn't have the acquired taste for anything, I mean he chose Jordan as a wife once upon a time!

"That...is actually pretty cool Dr Cox!" Turk said surprised, he first had the impression that Perry was going to point out a particularly gaudy suit just to annoy him further, but as I've already said Perry impressed Turk with this one.

"Good, now I don't _havta_ go through _any_ more catalogues!" Perry sighed with relief, it had been just as exhausted on him as it was on Turk, although annoying Turk hadn't sped anything along.

Perry then closed the heavy catalogue with a thud, having been sat on the floor for roughly 3 hours Perry's legs buckled beneath him as he tried to stand, much like _Bambi_ to Turk's amusement. Of course this meant Perry would lay a rant into Turk like the catalogue he had just closed, naturally Turk kept quiet after that, only to text JD about it when Perry was clearly out of sight.

With both Turk and Perry returned to their respective homes the sky began to fade to dark. At this point Perry was trying to convince JD that he wasn't as 'Bambi-ish' as him just because he fell _once_ and Turk was being layed into again, this time by Carla telling him that it wasn't funny and Dr Cox could've gotten hurt.

The evening fazed into the night with ease and all parties were getting ready for bed. JD and Perry were giving Nairn his bath before bed and Turk was running about his and Carla's apartment in a hyperactive fashion shouting 'A brothas gonna get some sex!' whilst Carla was infact getting ready for the 'spectacle' to commence.

* * *

JD gently lowered the drowsy Nairn into his cot. "Night Nairn." He whispered kissing his child's forehead before moving out of the way so Perry could repeat the same action. Much to the couple's surprise they heard a muffled Night reply them. Nairn had learned a new word like Perry had acquired some 'taste', JD on the other hand was busy being a housewife that day to learn anything new, although being a housewife was in fact _new _as you can imagine.

The soon-to-be-hitched pair retreated to their own bedroom with Perry's arm slung around JD's shoulder protectively, even if they were in _no_ danger. Upon entering the room the two swiftly got changed and climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Unlike Turk neither man had the energy for anything like _that_ after either 3 hours of catalogues or 12 hours of 'housewifing' so they they were fast asleep in each other's arms after a day revolved entirely around their newly made family, which of course would soon be made even closer by their marriage.

* * *

_Hope you like it :) ^^ I'm sorry I took so long to give you this one D: I had my first NAB today you see (It's not a jab XD its an exam type thing) so I was pretty busy with preparations for it so I didn't get dropped to Int2 :P I **refuse** to move to Int2 that's where the slappers are D: Well as you can see this one although shorter than the last was possibly better done :) Any feedback? Because to be honest I don't have a lot of love left for this story :( but on the other hand I still want to continue it D: Which is confusing :P But seriously some -gentle- feedback would be great because being **brutally honest and although this sounds cheeky just hear me out, I'm actually tired of seeing that when people have** reviewed all it really says is 'Update soon' which is actually really hard for me when I do 5 highers, all of which I'm expected to pass and a few of which I'm expected to get an A in, so feedback would help aswell as update soon :P_


	20. Worries

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 20

A/N well I decided to skip a bit of time and get straight to the wedding arc ^^ So please enjoy, especially since it's early :D

* * *

It was now the day before the wedding and JD was growing increasingly excited whilst Perry was growing increasingly _nervous_, what if JD had second thoughts and got cold feet?

His mind had become a war zone, at war with itself. His mind was whirling with a plethora of questions, all of which he couldn't deduce an answer to. It frustrated him that -from the sounds of things- JD wasn't nervous, which also made him even more nervous, since that meant that JD had made a whole-hearted decision of whether or not to marry Perry.

"Perry? _Perry!?_ Snap _out_ of it!" Carla shouted at Perry, his constant self-questioning meant he kept spacing out. At the most inconvenient time too! She had only come to give him his suit!

"Huh?" He mumbled back to her as he came crashing back to earth. The constant spacing out was slowing down the wedding preparation process, and the wedding was _tomorrow_, not exactly a good thing.

Perry then took his suit from Carla and hung it on his wardrobe door, hopefully it wouldn't _somehow_ go missing.

"Perry, you do realise what day it is tomorrow?" She asked him, well that question had a re-HEA-lly easy answer huh?

"Carla, it's my wedding day. Of course I know." Perry replied to her giving her the classic look that said 'Are you _stupid?_'.

"Yes Perry it _is_ your wedding day, but aren't you _forgetting_ something?" The Latina nurse shot back. _Shit._

"Nairn!" Perry shouted, how could he forget his son's first birthday!? He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything here and you go, and you better get a _damn_ good present to make up for this." Carla started, placing her hand on her hip with attitude. She was _not_ going to let him go without getting a present for Nairn.

Perry mumbled a thanks to her while bowing his head a little before rushing out of the room to go buy some great presents for his son.

* * *

"So Elliot what do you think?" JD asked the blonde, he was trying on his dress. It had only just arrived -it was _really_ late- so it _had_ to fit otherwise he'd have to wear an ugly meringue that Elliot had offered him in case his own dress didn't arrive in time, thank god it did.

"Ohmygod!! JD~! You look _adorable_." She fangirl squealed clasping her hands together, not exactly the response he was looking for but at least it wasn't worse.

"Thanks I guess..." JD replied, what exactly _could_ you say that wasn't lying or offending to _that_?

Well at least the dress fit. JD then returned to the changing room and changed back into his everyday clothes. Unlike Perry thought, JD had no doubts that he wanted to marry Perry. It was something about how they fit as a family, got on although they were different...blah blah _blah_. But seriously, JD had no doubts whatsoever and all it would take would be for Perry to see JD's face as he walked down the aisle and he'd know JD's choice.

When JD returned from changing he hung his dress in it's bag on the back of a door then went -with Elliot stalking closely in tow- to check that the caterers had made their food and if the flowers had arrived. The flowers were all they needed for the pavillion to be completely decorated.

* * *

Perry had gone to seven different shops and bought practically a truck load of toys for Nairn -not really but it might as well have been- his arms now hurt and his back ached from being weighed down with the heavy presents. But luckily Perry made it to his car before any serious damage was done.

As he drove back to his and JD's apartment he couldn't help think that leaving Nairn with Doug was a seriously bad idea. So when he pulled up outside the apartment block he grabbed the bags, rushed up the many flights of stairs, bust open the front door, only to find Doug and Nairn in the living room laughing and playing games. No blood, no injuries, no mess! It was certainly a sight for sorry eyes.

"Nervous Guy! What's going on here?!" He shouted letting the bags fall to the floor. Something _had_ to be wrong right?

"Well Dr Cox me and Nairn here are playing with the lego!" Doug beamed, somewhat confidently. He smiled at Nairn when he said the kid's name, in turn Nairn smiled back _without_ being told to!

"Oh, carry on then." Perry said in a clinical type voice as he picked up the bags and took them to his room.

When he had hidden the nags he heard Nairn shouting 'Daddy!', with thoughts of Nervous Guy making mistakes he rushed through, only this time to find out there was yet again no problem. Nairn had build a little house with the lego. Perry was _seriously_ confused!

"How, Nervous Guy, Tell me how can you look after my child but you can't look after a single _living_ patient?!" Perry interrogated, there had to be some kind of secret. Did he finally get a girlfriend who gave him some confidence? Did he go on a training course? Did he-

"I'm just good with little kids, I come from a big family you know." Doug said without looking up from his lego creation.

"_No_ ! I _don't_ know!" Perry huffed and stormed off, this was _nawt_ happening.

Perry couldn't help but be tense with Doug, I mean he had his kid's first birthday to worry about, and his wedding. Leaving his child with _Nervous Guy_ of all people definitely called for some worry too. There was so much going on. It was just so stressful, so Perry decided to go to the gym and work the stress off. He'd have to stay there awhile if he wanted to be relaxed. But at least he could relax a _little_ after receiving a text from Carla saying that all the wedding preparations were in place and all he had to do was get dressed and show up the following day. Simple.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D I updated early because I got a review :) I'm a little OCD, I can't update if a single chapter has 0 reviews XD You're lucky I updated without 100 hits, I'm that bad. My dad seems to think I'm autistic too D: But he diagnoses everyone with all kinds of diseases and disabilities they don't actually have :P The events leading up to the wedding will be in the next chapter and the wedding will be chapter 22 :)


	21. Smiles

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 21

_A/N: You know I don't own Scrubs :P Anyways ^^ please read and enjoy :D This is the wedding day :O :D READ!! _

* * *

After much waiting the big day had finally arrived, the atmosphere was tense with JD's high expectations for the day and Perry's doubts that JD still wanted to marry him. It was strange, marrying Jordan was simple, in fact he was drunk but that's not the point. With Jordan it was a matter of saying 'Yes.' with JD, he was nervous,_ worried_ and not confident. Nothing like the everyday Perry Cox everybody had come to know.

"Baby! Leave the flowers alone!" Turk called out to Carla, who had been making 'finishing touches' to everything she saw.

" Okay...but only because you asked me to, not because I want to." She replied bringing her hands away from said flowers. This made Turk smile, it was one of the rare moments when _he_ was the bossy one.

Turk then left to help JD finish getting ready and Carla went to see Perry. Little did they know _they_ were in for a surprise.

* * *

"JD!? What happened to your..um _dress!_?" Turk shouted upon seeing a mass of...mess in JD's arms.

"I dropped it..." JD replied nonchalantly while staring at the dress in his arms as though it were dead.

The dress was covered in streaky mud and little bits of dirt and stone from the street, in no way was it fit for the wedding.

"What are you gonna do man?!" squealed Turk nervously, if JD and Perry's big day went down the drain Perry would blame _him_ and he was _not_ going to get killed before he could be Nairn's cool uncle figure!

"Well." JD started. "I could always wear _that_." the brunette finished looking up at Turk grinning.

"You don't mean...?" Turk smiled, he couldn't believe JD was going to wear _that_! Well Perry _did_ like it, I think...

"Oh I mean _that_ one." JD grinned again nodding in understanding with Turk. The two laughed, this day was going to be _awesome!_

* * *

Carla knocked on the door then peeked around looking for Perry. She couldn't see him... Strange, she could've sworn she heard him curse a second ago-

"Damn it!" Perry's voice came from the bathroom, he hadn't heard her knock and enter.

She then snuck through the living room and across to the bathroom, the door was ajar. Filled with curiosity she peered through the gap to see what the problem was...

Perry was smiling..._really_ smiling. I mean a _huge _grin!

Carla then moved back from the door and knocked.

"Perry?" She called, even though she already knew he was there.

"Shit! Carla?" He cursed in reply, moving towards the door to open it. When he did he had his hand over his mouth.

"Perry. _Why_ have you got your hand over your mouth like that?" The nurse asked him placing a hand on her hip. His reply was one she could've never guessed if she was _psychic_!

"I cn't stp smlin." He gritted through his hand, now _that_ was a shocker. Percival Ulysses Cox? Unable to stop smiling? _Never!_

Carla laughed at him, she had never really seen him smile properly before and she didn't really bother, but _this_ was hilarious!

"Dn't lff at me." He mumbled yet again, man! This day was getting crazier and crazier, with a touch of hilarious of course.

This of course made Carla laugh more. She then walked closer to him and prised his hands from his face to reveal he was in fact smiling hugely.

"Don't worry Perry, it means you have a _heart_!" She mocked gasped, Perry tried to shoot her an evil look but of course...couldn't.

The two then returned to the living room to help Perry's manic smiling and get him completely ready for the wedding.

With all the antics of the day so far it would be amazing if the wedding _wasn't_ crazy. But there's _that_ outfit and Perry's chronic smiling disease...what could possibly go wrong?

Sorry for being so damned late! I had essays to write D: And I know I _haven't_ got to the actual wedding and the chapter _is_ short but it's all for a good reason see. These are events leading up to the wedding and next chapter will be the ceremony, then chapter 23 will be the after party and so on so forth! I hope this is okay for now and I promise to _try _and churn out another chapter before Friday, but I can't promise I _will_. That;s all for now ^^ Thank you for reading and I hope it had enough humour in it to tide you over until the next chapter. Until then...What _is_ that outfit ;) Bye!!


	22. Weddings

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 22

_A/N: Since I'm off school I'll I decided to write chapter 22 :D It's the actual wedding this time :) So read on and I hope you like it :D p.s. Start reviewing :D I need opinions on this story :P also do the poll on my page :D I still need to know how long this should be XD._

* * *

The wedding was due to start in 10 minutes and there was no sign of JD, this worried Perry a lot considering he believed he was going to get jilted. All the invited guests arrived and were seated in the main hall of the pavillion. Luckily, the weather was bright and sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, yet.

Another 5 minutes passed and JD still hadn't arrived, the ceremony was starting. Perry was inside the main hall by the altar waiting, and waiting. Time seems to go really slow when you're waiting. The clock ticked slowly with its monotonous clicks, and with each passing second Perry grew more and more worried. Had JD stood him up?

The clock chimed, indicating that the wedding should be starting. But JD _still_ wasn't there.

'_Where is he?!'_ Perry panicked, it wasn't like JD to be late for something so important.

BANG!

The hall's doors swung open to reveal JD clad in what looked like a womans version of a pimp costume. So that's what _that_ was. He was wearing a short purple velvet dress complete with strips of zebra print, a zebra print hat with a feather, 'bling' and knee high silver boots.

The audience turned and laughed at the typical JD display before them, Perry on the other hand began to smile uncontrollably again. Thank god, he hadn't stood him up after all.

The classic wedding music began and JD sauntered down the aisle with little Izzy as a flowergirl and Nairn and the ring-bearer behind him. When he reached the altar the priest gave him a look that said 'I'm glad my daughter doesn't dress like you!' and he began to talk.

"Can I begin now?" He asked the two, bowing his head at JD. They then nodded smiling, urgin him to go on.

"We are here today, to witness the joining of Johnathon Micheal Dorian and Percival Ulysses Cox in civil matrimony. Do you, Percival Ulysses Cox take Johnathon Micheal Dorian as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health, riches and poor, for better or worse?" The Priest spoke, everyone in the rooms eyes turned to Perry and there were a few stifled laughs at hearing the two's full names.

"I do." Perry grinned in response turning to JD and smiling again.

"And do you, Johnathon Micheal Dorian take Percival Ulysses Cox as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hole in sickness and health, riches and poor, for better or worse?" The Priest then asked turning to JD. This was it, the make or break moment, the point of no return. Was JD going to say 'I do' or 'I _don't'_? The atmosphere grew tense, everyone except JD knew of Perry's fears.

The silence was broken by JD's voice. "I do!" He grinned, the corners of his mouth seemly reaching his ears (Not really.). Perry then reciprocated JD's action, JD _did _love him still after all!

The Priest turned back to Perry. "You may now kiss the...bride?" A few people laughed again but that was soon replaced with 'Aww's, smiles and Elliot's squealing as Perry pulled the 'pimp' into a kiss. And of course everyone clapped too, as the two put each others rings on, handed to them by Nairn.

"You are now...husband and _wife_." The Priest chuckled, only to be shot down by a newly wedded double glare. The audience clapped again before they all cleared out of the main hall to go outside for the after-wedding party.

* * *

The outside of the pavillion was beautiful, it had several balconies that looked out onto the vast crystal blue sea and snow white sand. It was almost like the Caribbean, with it's beach and hot sun. In the area surrounding the pavillion there was a huge swimming pool, which of course became a focus of the after-wedding party.

Whilst everyone -including the Priest- had gone outside, Perry and JD had stayed inside for a little longer to talk.

"You know JD, I thought you were going to stand me up." Perry said avoiding looking JD straight in the eye.

"Why? Perry, you know how much I love you!" JD grinned, trying to make him smile. It worked.

Grinning Perry leaned forward and brought JD into a long embrace. "I know you do." He whispered in JD's ear.

"By the way..." He whispered again. "Why are you wearing the sexy pimp dress?" He growled somewhat seductively in JD's ear.

Still in embrace JD replied "Because it would've made you like me more than the wedding dress would've." JD smiled, he hoped Perry would 'catch his drift'. Which he did.

"You bet it did." Perry growled again, this time _biting_ JD's ear. JD laughed, Perry could be cute when he wanted to.

Perry the whispered something into JD's ear and the newly weds snuck off into another room where they...wouldn't be heard or found, if you get what I mean.

* * *

End of the chapter!! :P It's still shorter than usual but longer than last time XD If you get what I mean lolz :P I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if it's actually funny so please tell me! And if you don't get the ending...s.e.x! They is having some sex XD (I meant to put is) lolz :P I hope I can update more often!! Bye!~ p.s. Thanks to ScreamoDreamo for the review :D it was really encouraging and the main reason I updated early :)


	23. Explanations

Not a chapter, but an explanation :P

Okay, I know you aren't allowed to have a whole chapter as an authors note so I'm putting some story in later :P. Anyways, I haven't written a new chapter for a while because the newest chapter got no reviews, I know that _sounds_ childish but I'm a bit OCD and I can't and wont update until I get at least one review ^^; This is the part where you go to the last chapter and review ;) XD Don't review this though! I'm glad I've had so much support though :) It's encouraging! But I can't be encouraged when I ask for _one _review and I get none with 100+ hits =/ not one person said anything. That means that it wasn't good enough :( If you didn't think so then review damn it! XD It drives me insane Okay, rant over-ish now for a little bit of story. It's not directly part of the story though it's just an explanation :)

* * *

Was JD a hermaphrodite? The answer. No.

After some more tests were carried out it became apparent that JD _had_ a twin. Who of course was female. This explained JD's girly attitude.

JD's body fully formed whilst his twin's did not, if it had then he would be like those other cases where a person's twin was inside them. The female sex organs of the twin however, had remained living inside JD despite the unknown death of his twin. The doctors thought that JD's twin must have died early on to have gone undetected, but the question that bugged them was why hadn't JD had periods?

It was fairly simple, he had but it had been diagnosed differently. A teenage JD visited the doctors because he had been bleeding sometimes when he went to the toilet... for a crap. The doctor told him he must have over strained himself and had torn a vein inside him causing him to bleed. So the doctor prescribed him lactulose (Not lactose) to heal it. Of course it continued but it became part of JD's life and he dealt with it accordingly.

And that was that really, all there was to JD's pregnancy. He _had_ a twin, he wasn't half girl because he was a fully formed male, he had a twin that's all it was.

* * *

Explanation enough? I though I should get that out there so people would know and not wonder :)


	24. Changes

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 23 (Finally :P)

_A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long TT_TT I was really busy with school work then I remembered about this when I had a little bit of spare time, so I thought I'd try my hardest to churn out a chapter for you guys ^^ I might update more often to make it up to you I decided to skip the wedding party by the way, this is a year later :P R and R please :) _

* * *

After about a year of marriage so far, things were going good for JD and Perry. Good in _their_ terms that is. JD had been swept off his feet with housework, Nairn and the hospital whilst Perry on the other hand spent all his free time with his feet up, glass of scotch in one hand, remote in the other, watching football on the TV. Although that didn't mean to say that Perry never felt bad for it.

'_I can't believe that it's only a week until our first anniversary and Nairn's second birthday...time flies fast, for me anyway. I haven't done anything to help JD recently...' _Perry thought to himself guiltily, he thought he should try and make things easier for JD but there wasn't really an oportunity to interupt JD's cycle, yet.

The door flung open, making a loud noise as it hit the wall, and in stormed a very annoyed looking JD. "Percival Ulysses Cox! How _dare_ you, after me telling you _so_ many times, _leave your underwear on the floor!!_" He screached like a stereotypical housewife, with the pink apron too!

Uh oh, Perry was in deep trouble, this was no way to try and _help_ JD as part of the anniversary, this would just ruin it. Time for some of the quick thinking that was needed in the hospital.

"I'll go wash them." Perry stated, putting down his scotch and remote and replacing them with the large pile of underwear from JD's arms and taking the apron off of him. "Your turn." He said, jerking his head to indicate JD should take his place infront of the TV. Shocked, JD went and sat down, changing the channel to a west end musical, but not before he got himself an appletini of course.

* * *

In the kitchen, Perry was sorting the washing into whites, blacks and different colours, because he knew that if JD found a formerly white top pink he would go mental. At that moment Perry had an epiphany.

_'Maybe I should clean everything,I ab-SOL-utely hate cleaning but, it's for JD. So I'll do it.' Perry reveled, looking round the kitchen door into the living room to see how absorbed JD was into the TV, and of course JD was out for the count. So whilst the black clothes were washing he started to wash and dry the dishes. Once he had finished with the mountain of dishes and put them away he put the black clothes in the tumbledrier and put the white clothes in the washing machine. It went on like this for several hours, cleaning a room, doing some washing, cleaning another room and doing some more washing. He sure had a lot of washing! And JD hadn't even noticed him hoovering right next to him!_

_He'd done a great job of it too, everything was sparkling! Not literally of course. But sparkling all the same._

* * *

_Then he had to do a very brave thing, turn off the TV._

_Approaching slowly Perry crept up beside JD, he slowly reached out, taking the remote very slowly. Then CLICK, the TV was off and Perry was left to face JD's West End Wrath._

_JD creaked his head round like something in a horror movie, with an evil grin on his face. " Perry." He said through gritted teeth. "What did you just do?" He gritted again. He began to get up and he turned to fully face Perry and just as he was about to explode... "Oh my GOD! The room it's...it's clean!" He squealed as he noticed Perry's handiwork._

"_It was all __ me." Perry gloated in his usual smug fashion. JD jamp on Perry hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuu!~" He squealed again. Thank god Nairn was at nursery or he would end up with a serious hearing problem, never having heard JD's squeal before, Perry on the other hand had heard it for 10 years. _

_Perry just smiled, knowing that their anniversary would be especially great now, and he pulled JD's chin up and pecked him on the lips. But JD being JD pulled him into a passionate kiss as a way of thanking him, although there would be more thanking later. As the two tougues fought for dominance there was a knock on the door. Pulling apart Perry went to the door and opened it._

* * *

_When he opened the door it revealed a short, fat and smiley woman of whom he had never seen before. "Um... can I help you?" He asked slightly confused why she was there. "Don't you recognise me?" she replied in a bubbly distinctly Irish accent. "No, should I?" Perry answered her. "It's me! Your Great Aunt Teresa!" She bellowed, laughing to herself in a jolly Santa-esque manner._

"_Who?" Just who is this 'Great Aunt Teresa'._

* * *

_And that's all this time ^w^ It's a bit short but I didn't want to tell Great Aunt Teresa's story yet XD Thanks for reading if you did :) and I apologise that my OCD got in the way of the story =/ But I promise to try and get past it although that might be impossible, if that's the case then review and you are guaranteed another chapter soon ^w^ Yay! On that note I say goodbye :P _


	25. Letters

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 25

_A/n: I'm so incredibly sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Bad me! I can't promise more updates soon because I'm really busy with school and whatever, but! Enjoy what I've written today :D _

* * *

"Who?" Asked Perry, incredulous to the fact there was a strange jolly lady at his door saying she was family! She looked nothing like him, her being small, dark haired and very happy and him being tall, light haired and very _grumpy_. They were polar opposites! There was no way they could be family.

"Again, I'm your Great Aunt Teresa, don't you recognise me?" She said with an Irish twang, Irish, maybe there could be some connection afterall.

"I'm sorry but I _still_ do nawt know who you are." Perry replied, giving her the impression that repeating her name was no help whatsoever.

"Right...well I have something for you anyways." the stranger told him as she began to rumage through her bag. "Umm...one minute..._here!_" she announced handing him a small brown envelope.

Perry warily took the envelope from her, inspecting it as she handed it to him, afterall it could contain anything. And Perry for one wasn't keen on the idea of being blown up by some envelope bomb! It seemed like JD's vivid imagination was starting to rub off on Perry as he imagined the envelope blowing up and 'Great Aunt Teresa' laughing evilly as she drove far away from the explosion. It was definitely rubbing off on him, but back to reality!

She looked up at Perry before declaring her departure, "Well, I'm off. No point hanging about if you don't remember me laddie, and just so you know, that's no bomb or anything it's from your family." Her words left Perry awestruck. From his family? He hadn't had contact with any of them for years!

"I wonder what it is Perry!" JD said excited, because of course he couldn't wait to find out a little more about the Percival Ulysses Cox he loved so much!

Perry looked at JD in agreement, the envelope had to be opened and it had to be opened now! "Let's open it." he said firmly moving his hand to tear the envelope open. Once open JD and Perry peered inside.

"Photos and a letter?" quizzed JD, slightly confused, I mean why would a stranger track down Perry to give him a letter and photos.

"I'll read the letter first, _then_ the photos." It seemed Perry had noticed JD's jittery excitement to see the pictures, well tough for him it was Perry's choice, he'd have to wait.

The letter read:

_"Perry, I know I was a horrible parent to you, I now see that. I've turned my life around and things are going great. I heard you started a new family, I'd love to meet them someday. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and I can only hope I haven't turned you down the same path, although it seems so far it isn't that way. I've enclosed some family photos for you, to remind you of the good times. I know it's vain to hope you will forget the past, but I promise you I am a new person. I sent your Great Aunt Teresa to give you this, although I doubt you'll remember her, she isn't your real Great Aunt, she was your baby sitter once. I believe that one day we'll sit down, talk and resolve our issues like adults now you are of course a fully grown adult, I haven't seen you since you were 15. We still live in the same place as when you were a child, so hopefully you have our address. I'd love to hear from you and your family, I have a lot to make up for, a now I'm a grandparent again! Please don't throw this letter away. _

_Yours sincerely, Dad"_

"So? Who's it from?!" JD could hold on for much longer! He had to know!

Perry looked up at him, his eyes watery, "My Dad..." JD fell silent, he just looked at Perry with sympathy, he then took the letter from Perry's hands and read it for himself.

JD turned to him suddenly smiling, "Perry, this is huge! Isn't this what you always wanted?" It was true Perry had always wished that one day his father would see the error of his ways, but now?

"It's too late JD, he's had more than 40 years to be a good parent! Why now?" he said, anger rising in his voice, it was clear that all the unresolved issues were in fact unresolved and now resurfacing.

"Let's give him a chance, doctors give second chances don't they?" JD had a point, although his father had messed up big time and effectively ruined Perry's childhood, everyone deserved a second chance, if he messed up again that would be it.

"Okay, but we'll need to go to Ireland." Perry then headed for his laptop to book the flights and motioned for JD to go get everything packed.

"We'll pick up Nairn when we're packed up." He called to JD from the kitchen. This was going to be some trip.

* * *

_That's the end of that chapter! Don't worry about how they're getting time off work ;p it's a story! Again, I'm really sorry for neglecting you guys T_T Can you please review? I want to know if this is okay XD_


	26. Flights

Scrubs Fanfic

Chapter 26

A/N: Next chapter up! And not months between it and the last ;D haha! I hope you enjoy it! Review please :) it encourages me to actually write this story that I have no love left for :o Oh and review the last one too it has 0 T_T you can even just say 'Hi' it just looks so sad with that unclickable 0! D:

-----------

"Attention please, attention please, will all passengers make sure they have their seatbelts fastened, we are about to depart. Thank you." came the tinny voice over the tannoy. It had only been a few hours since Perry's decision to give his Father another chance, and here they were already on a plane, Nairn and all.

Upon hearing the tannoy message, JD promptly checked his own, Perry and Nairn's seatbelts, just like a Mother would. Which of course he was, but it didn't seem that way to the other passengers who proceeded to give JD strange looks for his behaviour. To him it was completely normal, but to the outside world that didn't know of his medical marvel, it just looked plain weird. That's not to say that JD was at all bothered by the attention, in fact it was quite the opposite, as the plane took off he found himself chatting away to complete strangers whilst Perry was playing a game with Nairn.

After about 3 hours Perry was getting bored and annoyed, he had Nairn blabbing on about incomprehensable things in one ear, JD's fairytale conversation in the other, and another passenger kicking the back of his chair. It wasn't a good sign, maybe he shouldn't have decided to give his Father another chance.

At that moment JD turned to Perry, "Per-bear! This the guy who made your favourite movie! You know, the one set in Ireland?" Perry's ears pricked at the word 'Ireland', was this a _good_ sign?

Perry then completely shifted around to join the conversation, Nairn being preoccupied with a stewardess, asking her all sorts questions that came in to his tiny, yet impressive, brain.

"So what brings you back to Ireland then?" Perry asked the director, hoping for yet another sign that might point his mind in the right direction as to whether this was a good idea or not.

"Oh you know, the usual, family, friends...that and I'm in the middle of filming the sequel, but don't tell anyone" he winked, his answer _was_ a sign wasn't it? Well hidden messages aside, this was great! A sequel to his favourite movie being filmed, talking to the director, his Dad begging for forgiveness, all on his anniversary with JD! Wow, time sure does fly doesn't it? Nairn now being 2, today being his birthday - they married on his 1st birthday - and also going to be the first time he has met his Grand Father. Impressive.

"Same here." Perry replied, trying to sound nonchalant when he was secretly a little starstruck. "Today will be the first time Nairn here has met his Grand Father, who doesn't know about this visit yet." He said a little cheekily, of course he wasn't going to mention his past and the letter, even if this guy was famous, he was still a stranger.

"Really? I might know your Father then! I know all the locals, lovely people you know?" The directors reply shocked Perry a little, because if the director knew his father then he might know about...

"Seamus Cox. That's his name, I havent a clue if it's still his name, my bible bashing sister told me she heard he was changing it, but then again she lies a lot!" Perry laughed, he was trying to hide his nervousness at the fact this man might know his father, know what he's like.

"That makes you Perry right?" The director grinned, this was the moment of truth, the chance to ask what his father was like.

"So you know him well then?" Perry inquired hopefully. He just had to know about his Father before meeting him again, it was the difference in actually going to see him and just staying in Ireland until he could get a flight home.

"I would think so! Seeing he worked with me for a while!" The director laughed to himself a little, seemingly remembering something that happened.

"Worked with you?" Perry was half hoping to hear something bad about his Father, he was dreading visiting him, it would bring up too many bad memories.

"Yeah, we made a couple of ads for local shops, you know the type that's only broadcasted in your town?" The director laughed again, it seemed like he and Perry's Father must have had some pretty good times!

"Oh, I never knew that. Sounds like you had fun." Perry gave a little laugh in effort to 'connect' with the man that knew more about his Father than he did!

"That we did, he's a good man Perry, I know he had problems in the past, but I assure you they are well and truly gone! He's like the friend I used to know again! It's great!" The director smiled and looked at Perry sympathetically, he must've seen through Perry's little plan to get dirt on his Father!

The two talked for the rest of the flight, the director taking the lead of the conversation, telling Perry all about his Father and the good times they had, Perry even indulged in a few laughs! Whilst JD went between playing I Spy with Nairn and ejecting weird thoughts into the conversation. The whole thing made for a rather good time! Perry was a lot more confident in going to see his Father and JD... well he was as eccentric as he was before.


	27. Calls

Scrubs Chapter 27

_A/N: R&R people! Makes my face go :D !_

After about 3 hours of chatting and having a laugh the good times were brought to an end by an evil tinny voice that called out "Landing in 5 minutes, thank you." Devil. Had to bring an end to it didn't she? Well, at least they had the directors phone number, JD finally asked what his name was after realising he couldn't put 'Director' in his phone, that was taken by Sacred Heart's Director of the board. It turned out his name was Patrick, what an Irish name!

Anyway, the plane landed and everyone said their goodbyes, Nairn especially, licking Patrick's cheek like a dog, it was his latest obsession. Last time it was birds, you can imagine how that went!

After they parted their separate ways Perry started to think over what he would say to his Dad when he saw him, best to be prepared right? To avoid the stunned silence or incoherent mumbling that might occur! Various greetings passed through his head, mulling over each one Perry just couldn't decide what was appropriate, maybe it was best to meet the rest of the family first?

"Perry?" JD called out, Perry had spaced out with all his thoughts wrecking havoc!

"Yeah?" He replied after being pulled back to reality by JD's snapping fingers. He had to get his head straight before he could face his Dad, with all that history in there Perry could flip out at the last minute and beat his Dad up! Or even worse!

JD looked at Perry concerned, "Look, you obviously have a lot to think about. I'll drive us to the hotel and check us in. You can go have a think, get everything straight in your head, and I'll take Nairn to a park somewhere nearby. Okay?" He then picked up Nairn and headed to the hire car with Perry following close behind.

With Nairn buckled in to his car seat, and all other belts buckled, they set off for the hotel.

_'What happens if he never wrote that letter? Then what, I just walk away? What happens if the letter was just a ruse to get me here? There's so many goddamn things that could happen I could just explode!'_ Perry was still being driven crazy by the circulating doubts in his head, but he had an idea!

_'I'll phone Paige beforehand, have a chat with her. If the story matches the director's then I think I know what I'll say...'_ After that little revelation Perry looked like an actual weight had been lifted from his shoulders!

"Ya know what Newbie?" He grinned.

"What?" JD scowled childishly at being called 'Newbie' afterall they'd known each other for what, 10 years? Hardly a Newbie anymore!

"I think I'll come with you guys to the park!" Perry said cheerfully, seems his doubts hadn't got the best of him, another triumph in the story of Percival Cox!

Later on, and they couldn't go to the park. Because typical to countries like Ireland, and the UK, it rained. It rained a lot. So instead of going to the park, Perry was sent on a duck and dive to go buy some umbrellas, being from the states, they rarely needed one. Clearly Perry forgot what his home was like!

After returning from his mission, now armed with umbrellas, JD, Perry and Nairn headed out to be typical tourists and go to the nearest shopping centre*. Nairn wanted all the toys, JD wanted all the toys, and Perry? He wanted some paracetamol!

Thankfully, the rain let up before they were bankrupted and the left to go and find something else to do. Perry excused himself for a moment so he could phone his sister.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Paige. It's me."

"Perry!"

"Shh! Yes it's Perry."

"Why'd you call?"

"I'm in Ireland."

"You're in Ireland!"

"Yes Paige, now keep it down."

"So you got Dad's letter?"

"Yes..."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think he'll be okay with...you know?"

"You know?"

"JD?"

"Uhh...there's something else."

"Something else?"

"We have a child."

"You have a _child_!"

"For _gawds_ sake Paige be quiet!"

_-'Paige, who are you on the phone to?'_

_-'Uhh...it's nobody Dad.'_

_-'Very well then, I'm off to golf.'_

_-'Okay, bye Dad!'_

_-'Bye honey, take care!'_

_-'I will!'_

"Sorry Perry...."

"I said to be quiet!"

"I forgot he had hawk hearing..."

"No excuse, when will he be back?"

"About 5ish?"

"Okay, I'll be there at 6 make sure you're the one to open the door, I'll text you when I'm outside."

"Uhh okay."

"Bye then."

"Bye Per!"

_A/N: Kinda short, but I haven't been able to update because my laptop was fudged, the * is because I refuse to call it a mall! I hope you still like the story xD It's developed a lot! And it's a huge stretch from what it originally was D:, and sorry if my writing skills aren't great, I don't plan chapters. I just write straight from my head! So please review and evaluate my skills and the story :D Byeee_


	28. Revelations

Scrubs Chapter 28

_A/N: Thanks for the review! My laptop is fixed now so hopefully I wont keep deserting this story until it's finished! R&R :)_

It had just turned 5:30 and already Perry was getting anxious, again. He'd been pacing the hotel room and frankly, it was getting on JD's nerves.

"Perry!" He snapped, his eyes burning imaginary holes into the back of Perry's head.

Perry stopped pacing and turned to face JD, "What?" he said, trying to make a feasibly innocent face, but it failed, everyone knows Perry Cox can't look _innocent_!

"Stop. Pacing." JD replied through gritted teeth, he sincerely hoped that seeing his Dad would turn Perry back to normal or at the very least stop this incestant pacing!

"Oh...sorry JD, well I'm away to get ready." mumbled Perry turning to leave, the time just couldn't pass fast enough.

JD looked perplexed, "Perry you realise that there's at least 15 minutes before we should leave?" he asked, it seemed a little bit early to be getting ready, especially when it would take 5 minutes, tops.

"They don't live in the centre of town JD, they live in the outer countryside." Perry then turned back and went into the bedroom to fetch a change of clothes.

JD was left in silence, well except from Nairn mumbling strange words as he played on the floor. JD stood up and went to the corner where his suitcase still was to get some clothes for himself and Nairn.

About 5 minutes had passed and Perry re-emerged from the bedroom, and JD with Nairn from the bathroom. Perry had dressed quite informally compared to his usual sports gear, with a cream dress shirt and black suit trousers. JD on the other hand was wearing jeans, but he _did_ have a smart looking black shirt on, so Perry let it slide - on the promise that JD wouldn't wear trainers!

As the they were about to leave Perry turned to JD, "Thanks." he said rather sheepishly. JD looked back at him in total confusion.

Still staring at Perry like he had to heads JD asked, "For what?".

For once Perry genuinely smiled and said, "For doing this with me, I couldn't have done it without you." He then leant over gently kissed JD and wrapped his arms around JD and Nairn, whilst Nairn was mumbling "Daddy!" through Perry's arm.

At last they left and got into the car, JD put the radio on to block out Nairn's incomprehesible mumbojumbo! When JD turned the radio on he, yet again, became incredibly confused! What were these people saying? And what band was that? It was all so confusing! And then it hit him, oh yeah, they weren't in the US!

Perry laughed at JD's 'revelation' and the two had a teasing match all the way to Perry's family's house.

Once they arrived Perry took out his phone to text his sister, while JD gawped at the house. It wasn't just a house in the country, it was an actual cottage on an actual farm! JD could _never_ see Perry staying there! But now he was going to.

A few minutes later Perry recieved a text back saying "Make your way to the door, I'm on my way.". So of course they walked the short distance to the cottage door. They waited a few moments and the big wooden door creaked open to reveal Paige.

She looked at them and as she was about to say hello she noticed Nairn, "Oh my god! You are _so_ cute!" she cooed, making funny faces at Nairn. Who in turn made funny faces back!

Someone stirred in the background of the house and a voice called out, "Paige, who's at the door?" It was Perry's father.

Paige mouthed 'One sec' and went to see their Dad.

"Dad, come to the door and see!" They heard her say, there was a sigh and then the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Perry's Dad reached the door and opened it.

Perry half smiled, "Hi Dad." he said quietly...

dun-dun-DUN-DUNNNN! xD hahah I finally got to the part where they meet, kinda! It's a sort of short chapter but I wanted the whole Dad and Son-ness to come later! :) Also! I refuse to call trainers, sneakers :P Expect UK words only! Unless it's universal. Thanks for reading and I hope you review (: I need to know how I'm doing and any suggestions for where to take the story!


	29. Questions

Scrubs Chapter 29

A/N: _Well this chapter is longggg overdue. I'm so sorry! Other commitments took over and I had no time for it, then I forgot...anyways hopefully you'll enjoy this! Although, I'm hoping I can end this story soon, it's dragged on quite a bit..._

"Hi Dad"

The man, so called his father, just looked at him blankly for a moment. "Perry!" He exclaimed happily, tightly hugging his son. Perry was stiff with shock and JD just stood there with Nairn, staring...

The senior finally let go of Perry before beginning, "It's been so long Perry! Come in, please!" He opened the door wider and gestured for them to come inside, which prompted each to take several slow and nervous steps inside. "Just head into the livingroom down the hallway there, I'll go make some tea." chimed Perry's 'Dad' before happily bouncing off into another room.

Perry snapped round to Paige, "Paige, do you mind telling me...what the _hell_ is going on here?" he said in a whispered shout. She looked down at the floor and then back at him. "Well...I wasn't completely honest...Dad had a bad accident a while back and...he can't remember anything from our childhood." She muttered under her breath, shifting her gaze so as to avoid Perry's hard stare.

"So he remembers _nothing_?" The elder doctor asked through gritted teeth. Just what was this? Wasn't it a little..._convienient?_ Paige briefly looked up from the floor and nodded. "Please don't say anything to him, he's been great...we finally have a good Father, my prayer finally came true." Perry let out a heavy sigh, he couldn't ruin this for Paige. He may want revenge, but that was against the Dad he knew in his _childhood_, this Dad was changed...not the same person. "Fine. But, will this 'changed' Dad accept me, JD and Nairn?"

Paige paused for a moment before nodding quickly and smiling, "Of course he will! He's been raising money for the GBLT community group!" Perry froze. What? His violent homophobic Father had really changed _that_ much?

A door opened and Perry's new and improved Dad emerged with a tray of mugs and a juice cup. "What are you all doing standing there? I told you to go get comfortable in the livingroom!" He smiled. Perry tried to meekly smile back and Paige replied, "Sorry Dad, we were just so busy catching up. Come on let's go!" She cheered. JD put Nairn down to allow him to go play. The second he was released Nairn babbled and ran full speed into the livingroom. Leaving Perry, JD, Paige and Mr Cox to follow behind.

"So Perry, tell me about this wife of yours?" His Father beamed. "Could she not come with you?" Paige looked down in shame, she had forgotten to tell him about the divorce. Perry coughed a little before saying, "Umm, Dad we divorced years ago..."

"Oh...I'm sorry, so who's the Mother of your child then?" JD's eyes widened, Perry's father may accept their relationship but what about this?

"About that..." Perry paused for a moment, unsure what to say. How could he explain it in a way where JD was embarrassed as little as possible. He brought him with him to make him more a part of his family, not make him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh! Sorry, pardon me! I feel bad for asking so many questions without introducing myself here!" Mr Cox said, turning to JD. "I'm Bill, Perry's Father. Who are you?" He smiled, trying to be reassuring...oh the irony.

JD sat up in his seat, "I'm John Dorian, you can call me JD. I'm Perry's husband."

_A/N: END! I'm so bad to you all T_T this is a pretty short chapter too, but I didn't have a lot of inspiration so I wrote what I had and left it somewhat interesting...I hope~ I hope you enjoyed what little new story I gave you, I'm going to try and update again soon! Please leave a review, especially if you have anything you want to see happen! Thanks for reading~_


	30. Endings

Scrubs Chapter 30

_A/N: So yes, I was really bad to you all again and didn't update in forever…but this update is special! It's on the 3 year anniversary [well was until it wouldn't load!] of me starting this fic! I've been doing this fic for THREE YEARS. To be fair I have written a lot…even though I had huge gaps between updates :c This is the last chapter! Well there will be the epilogue, but this is the end…finally! The story is totally off track from the beginning but hey! I hope you all enjoyed it~ Thanks for reading all this time and please review!_

_"I'm John Dorian, you can call me JD. I'm Perry's husband."_

The whole room froze in anticipation of Perry's father's reaction. Perry certainly hadn't expected JD to come out and say that the way he had. He must have not appreciated his father's topic of choice. Perry leant forward and placed his hand on JD's, squeezing it gently as they shared a concerned glance. JD gulped nervously as Perry's father still remained silent, staring at the floor.

It felt like an hour had passed before Perry's father finally shifted his gaze from the carpet to the two men sitting frozen in place as they awaited his reaction. He looked between the two of them before looking back to the carpet as he cleared his throat. "I…I don't know what to say…my mind can't process all of this. First you have kids, then you're divorced and now you're married to a man…on top of that I've missed most of your life, I just…give me time." Tears started to bubble at the edges of his eyes as he fought the urge to break down in tears, it was just too much. "Would you be able to come back another time please?" He continued, refusing to look at anything bar the carpet which seemed to become increasingly interesting.

Perry was completely at a loss, he had at least expected the father he knew to lash out, smash an ornament. Not almost break down in tears, and that fact alone had Perry close to tears himself, because he _wasn't_ the father he knew any more. Then there was JD, clutching onto Perry like his life depended on it, tears streaming down his face. The situation seemed to have struck a nerve inside him and he couldn't hold back any more. Clearly the whole thing had been affecting JD more than he'd be letting on.

Perry carefully pulled JD up by his waist, and nodded at his - still silent – sister before picking up Nairn and leading JD out the door by his arm. Once they reached the car and Nairn had been strapped in, JD burst into tears. Finally releasing the emotions he'd held back for the entire trip. Perry pulled him close into an embrace, rubbing comforting circles on his back as JD continued to cry, his tears spilling onto Perry's sleeve. "I'm so sorry Perry…he reminded me of my own Dad…" JD's father had split with his mother not long after their own wedding and left without keeping in contact. It was part of why JD wanted to meet Perry's father so much, because he missed his own. Perry thought to himself that he should have known better.

JD continued to bury himself in Perry's neck, relishing the rare open comfort the elder was offering. But it wasn't long before priorities took over as he had to tend to his now also crying 2 year old son so he let go of Perry as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve before climbing into the car to soothe Nairn. Despite wanting to continue to comfort his partner Perry got into the driver's side and started up the car, driving away in silence.

The next day JD awoke feeling refreshed and in a far better mood than the previous day. He wasn't sure what had come over him, he thought he'd gotten over his father's departure. At any rate it was Perry he should be worrying about. Perry had just met his father again for the first time in years only to find that he was no longer the 'evil' father he once was, but one that was cheery, kind and accepting even if he did need time to process everything that had happened. Then even after all of that, Perry looked after him.

JD felt he owed a lot to Perry, his successful career, his child and he was even the reason for his happiness. So having woken up cheerfully, JD made it his resolution to look after and take care of Perry for the whole day, protesting or not. With his mind set he bounced into the hotel room's kitchen as Perry slept soundly in their room. After ransacking the cupboards and fridge JD managed to produce the necessary ingredients and utensils for his plan.

30 minutes and 100% of his effort later JD had produced a full English breakfast for Perry, who was _still_ sleeping. After carefully placing everything on a tray, he treaded slowly to their room. Nudging the door open with his foot, he crept inside and placed the tray on the bedside table and climbed back into the bed. He snuggled up to Perry's back, wrapping his arms around his waist only to feel two strong hands grip them and pull him closer into the warm embrace. JD then propped his head on Perry's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Perry, I made you breakfast, I even did the ketchup smiley faces you secretly like." When he heard Perry chuckle under his breath and then he knew that the hard work was worth it.

Perry finally let go and rolled over to face him, still smiling. "Thanks _John_, I really appreciate it." Upon hearing his real name said for the first time since their wedding JD's face broke out into a huge grin. Perry brought his hand up to JD's face, brushing the tips of his fingers softly across his skin. It was rare that JD ever got to see this side of Perry, but every time he did it made him sure that loving him was never a mistake.

_A/N: And that's that! Until the short epilogue that will be uploaded soon/once I've actually finished it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's quite a bit longer than a lot of the recent (actually old) chapters because I really wanted to 1. Finish the story. 2. Leave you with something nice! Isn't it awesome how I uploaded the last chapter exactly 3 years after I uploaded the first one? No? Oh well…I do hope you enjoyed the story from start to end even though it took years to finish and is very off track! We've had some good times together people, I'll sort of miss this story :'( I started it when I was studying Standard Grade (Google it) and now I'm off to university later this year! Maybe I'll write another? I have been writing stories actually, but based on K-pop bands. If anyone wants to read them, they're on livejournal, same username~ Sorry for the long author's notes D: Bye guys ;_;_


	31. Epilogues

Scrubs Epilogue

_A/N: So yeah, here's the short epilogue I sorta promised :P it's just something in their future to finish off the story once and for all!_

"Was that your Dad?" JD called from the kitchen as he heard Perry come off the phone. Perry walked through to the kitchen. He crept up behind JD and snaked his arms around the younger, holding him in place as he lightly kissed the top of his head. It was another one of those rare but becoming increasingly frequent times that JD relished. The conversation with his father must have been good for him to still be in such a good mood. "I take that as a yes then?" JD asked through a beaming smile as he heard a mumbled 'Mmmhmm' in his neck. The two just stood in embrace for a while, thankful for the moment of peace from Nairn being fast asleep.

Perry moved chin onto JD's shoulder so he could speak, "I'm glad that my father has finally come to terms with everything, Nairn and all, even if it did take a while. And I'm even more glad that I have you." He smiled as he rocked JD gently side to side in his arms. JD just smiled, trying to not say anything silly that might ruin their moment. But Perry had other ideas, "Come on _Shirley_, you know you want to say it." He teased, giving JD permission to say whatever strange thought that had struck him.

JD eased himself out of Perry's grip and turned to face him, "I love you so much, Perry." He grinned, still not wanting to let go of their moment. Perry raised his eyebrows at him, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to say, but he couldn't hide the small smirk on his face from hearing what JD did say. The younger sighed exaggeratedly, "Okay, you got me…I was thinking that you were my giant teddy bear, except…a Perry bear!" he grinned, pleased that he had permission to say something weird for once. To his surprise Perry just smiled and kissed him lightly before pulling him into another hug. "Okay I'm Perry bear…but only for you." It was never a mistake after all.

_A/N: And that's it. All over, forever! It took 3 years to get here but we got here in the end I guess! I hope that now this is finished you can spam me with nice (or not so nice) reviews (; I'm kidding. But a review on these last few chapters (which have 0) would be good! I think I've improved a lot since this started, well after 3 years who wouldn't improve? OTL Anyways, it was nice knowing you guys! Goodbye :'( _


End file.
